Destinos Cruzados
by AndTheJo
Summary: Fic meio doida... o que aconteceria se novos personagens aparecessem no Sengoku Jidai? E se uma mulher especial abalasse o coração de Inuyasha e um rapaz muito pervertido arrebatasse Kagome? Reviews please!
1. Como Tudo Começou

Uma historia um tanto quanto imaginária. Passada durante uma visita de Shanara á casa de uma amiga no Japão. Durante um passeio a um templo xintoísta muito antigo, aconteceu um fato que marcaria a vida da guerreira da lealdade.

Fazia muito calor naquele dia. Shanara, seu primo Yuri e a amiga Sayaka resolveram curtir a tarde de domingo em um passeio pela periferia de Tóquio. A conversa seguia animada entre os amigos.

Vejam meus caros amigos- ia explicando Sayaka ao adentrarem ao lugar sagrado – este templo tem centenas de anos. Dizem que aqui era guardada a famosa Jóia de Quatro Almas, um artefato sagrado de imenso valor, guardado por uma sacerdotisa chamada Kikyou. Ainda existem aí o templo, a árvore sagrada e um poço muito antigo.

É fascinante... – bocejou Yuri, cansado da última noitada.

Podemos ver? – indagou Shanara já interessada nos mistérios do templo.

Claro! Vou falar com a minha amiga Kagome, que vive aqui.

Enquanto Sayaka ia falar com a amiga e Yuri se encostava num canto para cochilar, Shanara resolveu olhar por conta própria. Mas de repente sua atenção se voltou para a cabana onde ficava o antigo poço. Seus passos soaram silenciosos e rápidos até o local, pois sentia que havia algo familiar naquele lugar. Chegando á beira do poço seus olhos procuravam ver alguma coisa no fundo escuro. Foi quando sua presilha de cabelo caiu e desapareceu na escuridão. A garota nem pensou duas vezes e pulou. Foi como se voasse no vazio por alguns segundos e depois, chegava ao fim do poço. Sacou seu tridente mágico e iluminou o escuro com seu nirvana. Logo achou o que viera buscar. Seus olhos se voltaram para cima e ela não pode conter seu espanto: em vez do teto sombrio do templo viu o céu azul. Ainda sem entender ela saltou para fora do poço e mal pôde acreditar no que via. Estava em outro lugar, não era o mesmo em que estava a alguns minutos.

Onde é que eu estou afinal? Como vim parar aqui?

De repente um assobio a fez virar-se. Rápido como um raio um mostro enorme vinha em sua direção, a boca aberta como se quisesse devorar o mundo inteiro. Shanara só teve tempo de tirar o tridente da bainha e desferir um único golpe, que rasgou o monstro ao meio. Logo dele só restou cinzas.

Shanara estava intrigada. Aquela sensação agora era mais forte e a impelia por uma direção, onde havia uma floresta. Caminhando algum tempo ela se deparou com a mesma arvore que vira no templo.

Sua intuição a fazia andar por uma trilha que logo chegou a um vilarejo. Ela teve vontade de saber quem vivia ali e se aproximou sorrateiramente, os passos ligeiros como de um lobo. Seus olhos observaram todos os arredores, ela se escondeu sobre um telhado para ver melhor. Um vulto aproximou-se dela devagar, mas os instintos de guerreira a fizeram voltar-se, e ela pode ver um rapaz muito estranho apontando-lhe o dedo.

Ei você! O que faz aqui? Quem é você?

Ela nem pensou duas vezes. Como um raio ela saltou e começou a correr, sendo perseguida de perto pelo rapaz.

Pare! Você não vai fugir!

Com um salto ele caiu diante dela. Shanara apontou para ele o seu tridente.

Saia da minha frente garoto!

O rapaz era Inuyasha, um meio youkai. Imediatamente ele sacou a Tessaiga.

Não até você me dizer quem é e por que estava espionando o vilarejo! Por acaso você é uma youkai ou uma sacerdotisa?

Nem uma coisa nem outra. Sou Shanara, a guerreira da lealdade. E você quem é?

Sou Inuyasha. Você não é daqui, não reconheço nem você nem sua arma. O que você fazia lá no vilarejo? Estava espionando por acaso?

Shanara não sentiu maldade naquele garoto. Colocou o tridente de volta na bainha e se sentou. Inuyasha olhou incrédulo para aquilo.

Olha garoto... eu não vim aqui pra lutar. Nem ao menos sei como vim parar aqui. Pulei no poço do templo para pegar meu prendedor de cabelo e cheguei neste lugar. Gostaria apenas de saber onde é que eu estou, só isso.

O poço? Você veio da era da Kagome? Mas como é que você conseguiu passar pelo poço afinal de contas? Por acaso você tem um fragmento da jóia de quatro almas?

Inuyasha estava pasmo. Como aquilo era possível? Shanara olhava a expressão dele divertida.

Olha garoto, eu só quero voltar para o templo, ok? O meu primo e a minha amiga Sayaka estão me esperando, me diga como voltar.

Foi aí que ela percebeu que ele tinha orelhas de cachorro. Não se conteve e caminhou até ele.

Eu estou enganada ou você tem orelhas de cachorro? – ela afagou as orelhas de Inuyasha, que se esquivou zangado.

Ora, mas porque essas pessoas do outro mundo vivem querendo apertar as minhas orelhas, droga!

Shanara não pode conter o riso diante dele. Seus olhos irradiavam uma luz estranha, e Inuyasha percebeu isso. Ele se perguntou se aquela garota era realmente humana. O cheiro dela é muito bom, pensou ele. Ela cheira a flores silvestres...

A garota interrompeu seus pensamentos.

E então garoto, como faço para voltar?

Bem... pelo mesm...

Ele pensou um pouco. Talvez ela realmente tivesse algum fragmento da jóia de quatro almas, seria bom então segurá-la aqui até que ele pudesse pegar. Disfarçou e disse:

Olha... é que o poço só se abre uma vez por semana, então é melhor que venha comigo para o vilarejo.

Shanara suspirou.

Bem, se é assim... talvez não seja uma má idéia ficar mais um pouco. Sabe... adorei essas suas orelhas!

Dizendo isso ela afagou mais uma vez as orelhas de Inuyasha. Ele saltou nervoso.

Eu disse que pode ficar, mas não ficar pegando nas minhas orelhas, mas que garota metida!

Shanara sorriu mais uma vez e ele não pode deixar de notar o quanto seu riso iluminava seu rosto. Inuyasha se perguntava quem era afinal essa garota.

Enquanto caminhavam ele sentiu uma energia poderosa vindo de Shanara, e que essa energia não era maligna, mas era algo muito estranho. Jamais sentira algo assim antes e ele queria descobrir o que se escondia por trás do tridente que ela carregava.

Chegando no vilarejo eles foram falar com a sacerdotisa Kaede. Depois de Shanara apresentar-se a todos ela pediu para tomar um banho antes de se deitar. Sango prontamente a acompanhou até o riacho que ficava ali perto. O tridente mágico lealdade ficou na cabana da sacerdotisa enquanto a moça ia se banhar. Inuyasha sorrateiro tentou se aproximar da arma e foi repelido por uma aura poderosa.

Uma barreira! Que espécie de mulher é essa!

Inuyasha! O que você fez? – resmungou Kaede.

Essa droga de tridente que tem uma barreira sobre ele! O que você acha velhota?

Hum... essa moça tem uma grande energia emanando dela, mas é diferente da que sinto nessa arma. Talvez seja uma arma mágica, não tente mexer nela pois você pode despertar o guardião da arma.

Ora, e o que me interessa essa porcaria!

Dizendo isso saiu pisando duro. Resolveu espionar a nova hóspede de Kaede no riacho. Talvez descobrisse algo sobre ela. Aquela garota estranha...

Saltou sobre uma arvore e ficou esperando ela chegar. Logo ela vinha vindo sozinha. Ao chegar na beira do riacho ela despiu sua roupa e entrou na água. O perfume de flores inundou o lugar como uma maldição demoníaca. Os cabelos longos pareciam serpentes flutuando nas águas calmas do lugar. Inuyasha nunca vira tamanha beleza em uma mulher humana. Shanara pressentiu a presença dele mas não se incomodou com isso. Resolveu provocá-lo um pouco. Sem sequer olhar para trás ela sussurrou:

Quem está ai me olhando nua? Será que não quer entrar aqui comigo?

Inuyasha quase teve um treco com isso, jamais vira garota tão provocadora. Quando deu por si já estava no chão, tinha caído da árvore. Shanara saiu da água e vestiu o quimono que Kaede lhe dera. Aproximou-se dele que ainda se recuperava do tombo.

Então tem costume de espiar mulheres tomando banho, garotinho?

Ele se levantou furioso.

O que disse? Sua oferecida! Como pôde me chamar e nem se importar em ser vista pelada? Você é ...

Inuyasha nem pôde terminar a frase, pois Shanara beijou sua boca com doçura. Ele pulou para trás, vermelho como um tomate. Suas pernas tremiam e seus olhos eram espanto puro.

Por que... porque você fez isso, sua maluca!

Ela se aproximou mais.

Porque acho que você é um garotinho lindo... me deu vontade, ora. Você não gostou não?

Mas é claro que não! Como eu poderia gostar de ser beijado por uma humana oferecida como você? Me diga!

Mas eu adorei... e queria mais...

Ela se aproximou dele lânguida como uma ninfa. O coração de Inuyasha batia cada vez mais forte a cada passo da garota. O cheiro de flores o deixou entorpecido. Num impulso ele saltou e sumiu na floresta.


	2. Encontro Inesperado

Inuyasha corria feito um louco pela mata, tentando entender os motivos daquela mulher ter cruzado o seu caminho de uma maneira tão estranha. De súbito um cheiro conhecido o fez parar.

Este cheiro... Sesshoumaru... o que ele faz por aqui?...

Um raio cortou a terra e fez Inuyasha pular. Era a lâmina da espada de seu irmão mais velho que se aproximava.

Inuyasha... você por aqui, mais que surpresa.

Sesshoumaru! O que você veio fazer aqui, posso saber?

Não tenho que dar explicações a você. Tenho meus motivos para estar por aqui.

Inuyasha saltou e sacou a Tessaiga, avançando em direção ao irmão.

Cale-se, não quero ver você rondando este lugar! Ferida do Vento!

O golpe de Inuyasha encontrou a lâmina da espada de Sesshoumaru, relâmpagos cruzaram o céu, mas o rapaz foi repelido pelo imenso poder do irmão. Voou ao chão e já ia se levantar quando viu uma luz em direção a Sesshoumaru, que teve de desviar do ataque. De imediato ele guardou a espada na bainha.

Então quer dizer que é de você que emana o poder que senti de tão longe. Estava curioso em saber que tipo de criatura poderia ter tal poder. Pelo que vejo é só uma humana com poderes espirituais.

Detrás de uma árvore apareceu Shanara. Inuyasha quase teve um ataque ao vê-la.

Sua idiota, o que veio fazer aqui?

Você a conhece Inuyasha? Mais uma humana, que patético... você só se envolve com humanas, você não tem jeito.

Ora, cale a boca! E você, saia daqui imediatamente, ouviu sua garota oferecida! Você não é páreo para Sesshoumaru! Você...

Inuyasha não pôde terminar. Shanara saltou como um raio, pegou o tridente que ficou fincado aos pés de Sesshoumaru e avançou sobre ele. O embate entre os dois estava equilibrado, Inuyasha não podia acreditar. Quando Sesshoumaru repeliu Shanara e ela saltou sobre uma arvore, Sesshoumaru disse:

Pelo menos essa humana tem poderes semelhantes ao de um yokai, pelo menos uma vez você acertou Inuyasha.

Ora, seu maldito, eu não tenho nada com essa garota! Ela é que veio se insinuando para mim!

Ela saltou e caminhou em direção a Sesshoumaru. Quando estava frente a frente com ele, olhou dentro de seus olhos.

Então você é irmão de Inuyasha? É tão bonito quanto ele... por que veio ao meu encontro?

Sua energia é tão poderosa quanto a minha, e fiquei intrigado em descobrir quem seria, mas nunca poderia imaginar que uma simples humana teria tal quantidade de energia sinistra. Quem é você afinal?

"Energia sinistra?" pensou Inuyasha.

Minha energia vem do fato de eu ser uma guerreira sagrada, e possuir dentro de mim uma alma muito antiga, tão antiga quanto o tempo, e por causa do meu tridente. Mas essa energia sinistra que você se refere é ao fato que eu, Shanara, guerreira da Lealdade, ter sido corrompida por um desejo humano e ter caído na cilada de um deus demoníaco. Mas se quiser posso mostrar-lhe agora mesmo meu verdadeiro poder.

Uma energia poderosa tomou a forma de uma ventania, que sacudiu a floresta. Os olhos de Shanara mudaram, passaram do verde puro ao amarelo, e suas pupilas se transformaram numa fenda, como as de um gato. Ela sorriu e seus caninos muito brancos apareceram.

O cheiro do sangue dela mudou, parece o sangue de um Yokai – disse Sesshoumaru – quem poderia ser essa mulher?

Essa garota... Inuyasha não acreditava no que via. Jamais sentira tamanha energia maligna. Nesse instante o tridente de Shanara sumiu envolto em energia e surgiu um lobo feito de pura bruma magenta. O uivo dele arrepiou Inuyasha. Shanara montou nele e subiu pelo ar, sorrindo com a mesma inocência, mas encoberta por energia sinistra.

Eu sou Shanara, a guerreira cuja alma pura foi corrompida pela aura maligna de um ser magnânimo em poder e maldade, e me tornei um demônio como ele, uma vampira sedenta de sangue. Mas se quer saber, isso não me faz nem um pouco feliz, pois em mim repousa uma compaixão e um amor profundo por todos que me rodeiam, portanto tenho que reprimir esse lado sombrio para não ferir aqueles que amo...

Neste instante ela olhou Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru sorriu e virou as costas.

Isso era tudo que eu queria saber. Inuyasha, aproveite a chance, já que finalmente conheceu uma garota com qualidades.

Sesshoumaru, seu idiota, do que você está falando? Eu já disse que não quero nada com ela! Volte aqui agora mesmo, não terminamos ainda!

Ia seguí-lo, mas o lobo lealdade pousou na sua frente. Shanara tinha voltado ao normal. Ela baixou o olhar quando Inuyasha a fitou.

Então quer dizer que você é um ser maligno. Como pode ser?

Não me entenda mal Inuyasha. Já disse que esse poder foi me dado contra a minha vontade, e não tenho a intenção de usá-lo para o mal. Geralmente tenho sede mas dou um jeito nela. Nunca encostei numa única pessoa desde que estou assim, acredite.

Ele a olhou por algum tempo. Depois se virou.

Vamos embora, a velha Kaede deve estar preocupada.

Shanara não disse nada. Lealdade seguiu para a aldeia.


	3. Retorno

O dia passou sem que os dois trocassem uma única palavra. Inuyasha comentou com Miroku o que havia acontecido, mas ele confessou que não sentiu uma aura sinistra na garota nem no dia anterior nem agora. Mas ele havia achado estranho o fato do tridente ter sumido logo depois que ele saira aquela noite, e agora sabiam que foi ela que invocou a arma quando sentiu a presença de Sesshoumaru. Mas eles combinaram que ficariam de olho.

Anoiteceu e Shanara saiu para tomar ar puro. Ao chegar a uma campina ela sentou-se e suspirou pensativa. Queria achar uma maneira de voltar para casa. Talvez o poço. Se entrasse novamente por ele chegaria ao seu mundo. O Inuyasha mentira para ela sobre o poço, descobriu isso conversando com a Sango. Tentaria isso mais tarde.

Shanara...

Ela se virou e viu Inuyasha de pé ao seu lado. Sorriu para ele e ele não pôde deixar de sorrir por dentro. Como uma garota tão pura poderia ser um demônio?

Inuyasha... descobri como voltar e partirei amanhã. Quero me despedir pois assim que o sol nascer irei pelo poço de onde sai.

Shanara...

É engraçado, só agora falou o meu nome, bem na hora da despedida.

Ele ajoelhou-se a sua frente. Ela sorriu novamente, se aproximou e deu-lhe um beijo. Ele estremeceu diante disso, mas não saiu do lugar.

- Sabe, eu gostei muito de te conhecer, espero que você não se esqueça de mim, porque eu não vou esquecer de você. Não sei o que acontece por aqui, essa diferença entre homens e youkais, mas pelo que vejo não importa a raça, o que importa é o coração e você tem o coração mais bondoso e meigo que já conheci, apesar de você ser meio grosso ás vezes.

Sua boba, foram as suas atitudes estranhas que me deixaram desconfiado, eu sou assim mesmo com os humanos...

A mão de Shanara pousou no peito do rapaz.

Shanara...

Posso sentir a sua alma, e ela é tão pura quanto a minha era a muito tempo. Seu coração é doce... tive muita sorte em conhecer você, Inuyasha.

Os dois ficaram algum tempo olhando um para o outro, em silêncio...

Shanara voltou na manhã seguinte para a sua época, mas vagou pela cidade até o anoitecer. Com passos ligeiros regressou á casa que alugara com seu primo Yuri para passar as férias no Japão. Seu coração batia rápido pelo exercício de correr pela noite que já ia alta. Ao adentrar pela porta da cozinha deu de cara com Yuri, encostado na pia com os olhos baixos.

Por onde andou? – perguntou com a voz suave.

Num lugar estranho. – respondeu ela, dirigindo-se à sala de estar.

Que lugar? – ele bloqueou a sua passagem, olhando muito seriamente para a prima.

Shanara fitou secamente Yuri.

Se quer saber se eu encontrei aquele cara ou me meti em confusão, pode ficar tranqüilo. No lugar onde estive só consegui amigos. Posso ir?

Não até me contar com quem esteve por dois dias, sem deixar rastro nem notícia.

Ela se sentou em uma cadeira e suspirou.

Vai precisar da noite toda para ouvir...

Vá em frente, estou com tempo. – sentou-se à sua frente.

Shanara contou tudo a Yuri. Ele ouvia tudo sem dizer uma palavra. Ao final, baixou o olhar e sorriu.

Já entendi.

Yuri se levantou sorrindo e falou finalmente:

Vou dormir, que sabe sonho algo melhor do que isso.

Ela se levantou furiosa. O primo não acreditou em uma única palavra dela.

Ah, e o copo está dentro da geladeira, caso ainda sinta sede.

Ele era um idiota, pensou ela. Seria possível que ele estava achando que ela bebera o sangue de alguém ou que fora novamente seduzida por ... não gostava nem de pensar nisso. Abriu a geladeira e tomou lentamente o líquido vermelho, fazendo caretas. Que droga!

Subiu as escadas sonolenta. Seu coração estava em paz, pois conhecera um rapaz como ela, alguém que sofria com o fato de ter dentro de si duas almas, uma humana, outra demoníaca, e que não conseguia se encaixar em nenhuma delas. Talvez ela sofresse mais, pois conhecia a ternura de um coração humano, pois já havia possuído um. Inuyasha nasceu com a natureza de um meio youkai, não sabia o que era ser totalmente humano e sentir seu espírito tomado de humanidade. Sentiu vontade de vê-lo de novo, mas sabia que seria impossível. Abriu a porta do quarto e lentamente despiu as vestes do mundo de Inuyasha. Com uma toalha envolvendo seu corpo, ela caminhou até o banheiro, lavou-se demoradamente e vestiu o pijama. Jogou-se na cama displicentemente, os cabelos ainda molhados ensopando os lençóis. Ela não se importava, gostava do frescor do corpo úmido, e estavam em pleno verão japonês. Fazia um calor incomum aquele ano.

O vento abriu as janelas, espalhando pelo ar o perfume de flores do corpo de Shanara. Uma sombra saltava por sobre os telhados, farejando o ar. Seus olhos se voltaram para a direção do sobrado onde os primos estavam. Inuyasha voou até a janela aberta e olhou lá dentro. Viu a moça que esteve com ele algumas horas atrás, deitada languidamente e displicentemente, dormitando levemente.

Shanara... é você?...

A moça levantou a cabeça, pensando estar sonhando.

Inuyasha... o que faz aqui?

O rapaz entrou e sentou-se á beira da cama da mocinha.

Vim ver se você chegou a salvo.

Como descobriu este lugar?

Segui seu cheiro. Sabe, é bem fácil seguir você, sabia? Deixa perfume por onde passa.

Ela sorriu, e o sorriso dela iluminou a penumbra do quarto. Shanara afagou os cabelos de Inuyasha levemente. Ele corou diante disso e se afastou um pouco.

Você leu meus pensamentos, eu queria te ver, e pedir que devolva isto á senhora Kaede. – apontou as roupas que a velhota havia lhe dado para vestir.

Tudo bem. Então acho que já vou indo.

Espere! – disse se levantando de um salto e pegando o tridente que ficava num canto. – Vamos passear juntos, não estou com sono Inuyasha.

Ela invocou Lealdade, subindo em suas costas e dando a mão a Inuyasha. Ele hesitou mas acabou subindo no lobo, que saiu voando pela janela aberta e ganhou o céu iluminado pela lua cheia. Os cabelos ainda úmidos dela tocavam o rosto do rapaz levemente, enquanto o lobo subia cada vez mais alto. De repente, um sopro quente fez Shanara arrepiar.

Lealdade, desça!

O lobo obedeceu tão rápido que Inuyasha quase caiu.

Ei, o que aconteceu garot...

Seus olhos viram uma sombra negra cruzar a lua e descer para onde eles estavam. Era um cavalo negro, com olhos vermelhos como fogo e cascos incandescentes. Suas asas cobriram o luar e um homem sombrio fitou-os de cima do cavalo.

Desta vez fugiu para bem mais longe, Shanara.

Gabriel! Vo...você me encontrou, seu maldito! Eu não quero ir com você!

Shanara, quem é esse sujeito? – disse Inuyasha sacando a Tessaiga e apontando para Gabriel, que sorria sem olhar para o meio youkai.

Inuyasha, abaixe a espada, você não pode contra ele. Deixe comigo, por favor...

Deixar com você? O sujeito aparece querendo levá-la e quer que eu não faça nada? Escute aqui seu idiota, não sei quem você é mais não vai levar a Shanara, ouviu bem?

Ora, e desde quando eu preciso pedir para levar a minha escrava? – disse Gabriel virando o olhar para Inuyasha.

Escrava? – ele estava confuso. Shanara pôs a mão sobre a de Inuyasha, que empunhava a Tessaiga.

Por favor, não faça nada contra Gabriel, eu irei com ele, vá até minha casa e avise a meu primo Yuri.

Deve estar brincando!

Dizendo isso saltou sobre Gabriel para atingi-lo com a espada. Foi repelido pela energia dele.

Uma barreira!

Gabriel riu.

Quem você pensa que é para atacar Gabriel do Esquecimento, miserável ser inferior! Quer morrer, realizarei o seu desejo.

Sacou uma alabarda e apontou para Inuyasha, que estava caído no chão. Shanara correu até o cavalo e agarrou o braço de Gabriel.

Por favor, não o machuque! Eu vou com você!

O cavaleiro sorriu para a moça e falou sem olhar Inuyasha.

Agradeça a Shanara, pois por um pedido dela você viverá mais um pouco. Mas se voltar a me desafiar, não serei clemente.

Lealdade... leve o Inuyasha pra casa e não deixe ele nos seguir... me desculpe Inuyasha...

O lobo imediatamente agarrou o meio youkai pela gola da capa e puxou-o para o céu, enquanto Inuyasha se debatia em vão para se soltar.

Me largue seu lobo maldito! Shanara!

Ela suspirou aliviada. Pelo menos desta vez ele estava a salvo. Ela virou-se para Gabriel.

Obrigada... meu senhor...

Ele pegou-a delicadamente pela cintura e colocou-a na garupa do cavalo alado, que voou rápido em meio a uma labareda.

Shanara! Maldição!

Lealdade só soltou Inuyasha dentro do quarto de Shanara. Bem que ele tentou sair novamente, mas o lobo sentou-se na frente da janela e de lá não saiu.

Ora, seu lobo maldito, por sua causa não pude seguir aquele sujeito idiota! Maldição!

O rapaz lembrou-se das palavras de Shanara. Saiu do quarto dela em direção a outro aposento e farejou. Um raio o fez pular para trás e quando se virou viu uma adaga fincada na parede, perto da sua cabeça.

Quem é você, o que faz no meu quarto?

Ele acendeu a luz. Arregalou os olhos ao ver um rapaz vestido de vermelho e com orelhas de cachorro. Achou que estava sonhando mas Inuyasha o tirou do susto.

Você é o primo da Shanara?

Yuri se lembrou da história que a prima havia lhe contado, sobre o mundo feudal e o rapaz com orelhas de cachorro. Caiu na cama pasmo.

Putz, então a historia da Shanara era verdade!

Refeito do susto, Yuri ouviu o relato de Inuyasha e sua expressão se tornou sombria.

Quer dizer que ele seguiu a Shanara até aqui? Que sujeito persistente!

Afinal, quem era aquele cara?

Aquele é Gabriel, um guerreiro das trevas. Foi ele quem corrompeu a Shanara e a transformou em...

Yuri não sabia se dizia, mas Inuyasha completou:

Uma alma corrompida, com sede de sangue. Eu sei, eu vi ela assim...

O rapaz abaixou o olhar.

Não é uma coisa muito agradável de se ver, os olhos dela tão puros transformados em olhos de um demônio infernal. Yuri suspirou e sentou-se no sofá.

Inuyasha olhou pela janela da sala para a lua que já ia baixando no horizonte, estava amanhecendo.

Onde ela está... pensou tristemente.


	4. As Armas Mágicas

Inuyasha procurou por toda Tóquio o dia todo, embora Yuri o houvesse avisado que Gabriel sabia muito bem se esconder. Ao amanhecer Lealdade voltou para o tridente e ele pôde sair para procurar o raptor da moça. O cheiro dele ainda era vivo nas narinas do meio youkai, ele cheira a sangue humano e terra de cemitério, pensou Inuyasha pensativo sobre o telhado do sobrado. Yuri permanecia sentado na varandinha em uma cadeira de palhinha, os olhos fechados, com ar compenetrado. Ouvindo os suspiros de Inuyasha, por fim ele falou:

Ei homem cachorro, não é pra se preocupar tanto.

Inuyasha desceu indignado:

Como não é pra se preocupar? A sua prima, nas mãos daquele sujeito asqueroso?

Yuri abriu os olhos.

O Gabriel, apesar de tudo, não machucaria a Shanara. Você vai ver, quando ele se cansar de mantê-la com ele vai soltá-la e ela virá pra casa...

Você confia demais nesse cara...

De repente o vento trouxe um cheiro de flores até o nariz dele. Saltou repentinamente e voou até a rua. Shanara acabava de virar a esquina, andando devagar e com a cabeça baixa. Sobre o corpo usava uma capa comprida que cobria as pernas nuas, ainda com a roupa de dormir. Estava descalça e tremia bastante, pois naquele dia o tempo esfriou estranhamente. Inuyasha correu até ela e a pegou no colo, terminando o trajeto até o sobrado. Yuri observou os dois entrarem da sacada e sorriu aliviado. Ela estava bem.

Obrigada Inuyasha... por me carregar até aqui...

Cale-se – disse ele docemente – vou levar você para o quarto para que descanse.

Ela sorriu. Deitou-a na cama e a cobriu, e ela imediatamente adormeceu. Yuri se aproximou e afagou os cabelos da prima suavemente.

O maldito aproveitou-se dela a noite toda e ela está exausta.

Inuyasha não pôde mais conter a sua raiva.

Quando eu puser minhas mãos naquele maldito, eu vou fazer ele em pedaços – rosnou serrando os punhos violentamente.

Os dois desceram as escadas em silêncio.

Então eu vou indo.

Não vai esperar ela acordar? Disse Yuri.

Preciso voltar. Mas virei vê-la.

Dizendo isso saiu da casa e correu pelos telhados em direção do poço come-ossos.

Você disse um vampiro? Exclamou a velha Kaede.

Sim. – Inuyasha mordia um pedaço de bolinho de arroz, deitado num canto da cabana da velhota.

Agora que você falou eu me lembrei de uma lenda muito antiga – falou Miroku – é sobre um deus dragão que tinha poderes inimagináveis. Certa vez um sacerdote muito poderoso lutou contra esse dragão e forjou com as escamas dele doze armas sagradas, e dentro de cada uma selou o espírito de um youkai, e o que já era forte ficou ainda mais. Mas esse dragão tinha um irmão, que era temido por se alimentar do sangue de humanos e de youkais, e ele prometeu vingar a morte do irmão, mas foi selado pelo mesmo sacerdote, usando as armas que tinham sido forjadas com as escamas do deus dragão. Após isso ele morreu e as armas foram levadas por discípulos desse monge para outros lugares distantes, pois as armas que selaram o demônio poderiam também soltá-lo de seu lacre.

Inuyasha se levantou e fitou Miroku.

E você acha que as tais armas estão no mundo da Kagome, e o tridente da Shanara é uma delas Miroku?

Eu não tenho dúvidas que existe uma relação entre essa lenda e a sua amiga Inuyasha. E o tal vampiro pode ser um dos servos do dragão irmão do que foi morto pelo sacerdote.

Você pode ter razão mas... a Shanara não é uma sugadora de sangue.

Talvez o demônio queira juntar novamente as armas mágicas e romper o lacre que o mantém preso, por isso o servo dele a capturou e a transformou.

Sim, você pode estar certo.

Um cheiro familiar fez Inuyasha dar um pulo e ficar de pé. Todos saíram e Shanara estava na frente da cabana, sorrindo.

Oi! Voltei!

O meio youkai a encarou indignado.

Sua boba, o que faz aqui? Devia estar descansando agora, por que veio até aqui?

Ora, é assim que me recebe seu mal-educado? Se você se incomoda com a minha presença eu vou embora agora mesmo!

Ela virou as costas irritada e saiu andando. Inuyasha correu até ela.

Espere aí! Precisamos conversar! Ei, volte aqui sua idiota!

Ela se virou mais irritada ainda. Tirou o tridente das costas e lançou-o quase pegando nos pés de Inuyasha, que se não tivesse pulado estaria sem os pés.

Ei sua louca, o que pensa que está fazendo, quer me matar é?

Lealdade!

O lobo apareceu e sentou-se sobre o pobre Inuyasha. Ela voltou até a velha Kaede e o monge Miroku.

Desculpem o mal jeito, mas eu detesto grosseria!

Os dois não contiveram a gota que surgiu na cabeça.

Mais tarde, sentados ao redor da fogueira, todos conversavam animadamente. Inuyasha ainda estava emburrado por causa da lição que Shanara lhe dera. Miroku naturalmente perguntou a Shanara se ela gostaria de ter um filho dele, e para seu espanto (e alegria) e para o desespero de Inuyasha ela respondeu que sim, sorrindo abertamente. Mas as más intenções de Miroku foram cortadas pelo soco que este levou da Sango.

A conversa ia animada, quando um vulto adentrou pela porta. Era Kikyou, que ao ver Inuyasha fez uma expressão fria.

Kaede, vim ver você mas percebo que está com visitas. Voltarei outro dia.

Saiu rapidamente. Shanara percebeu o olhar de Inuyasha e um sentimento negro se formou em sua mente. Ele saiu logo atrás de Kikyou e Shanara o seguiu. Ao ver a angustia nos olhos de Inuyasha o lado negro tomou conta dela. Com um salto ela se colocou na frente de Kikyou. Inuyasha quis impedir mas uma barreira impediu que ele se movesse. Shanara friamente começou a falar.

Você é a tal Kikyou, que magoou os sentimentos de Inuyasha? Você vai me enfrentar agora!

Quem é você, mera humana, por acaso gosta dele? Pode ficar com ele pra você se quiser.

Soube que era uma morta-viva, estou com muita vontade de mandá-la de volta para o nada...

Kikyou armou seu arco e disparou contra Shanara, mas com um único movimento de seu tridente transformou a flecha em pedaços, em pleno ar.

Shanara, pare com isso! – dizia Inuyasha – droga, eu preciso quebrar essa barreira... – sacou a Tessaiga e tentou em vão destruir a barreira que Shanara fizera. – mas que droga, tire essa barreira agora mesmo, ouviu sua idiota!

Mas ela nem ouvia. Kikyou correu para a floresta, e Shanara a seguiu. Quando os outros foram sair da cabana, viram que havia uma barreira impedindo-os de sair.

Inuyasha, aqui também tem uma barreira! – gritou Miroku.

Maldição! Aquela idiota vai matar a Kikyou, droga! – gritava, tentando em vão quebrar a barreira.

Na floresta, Shanara alcançou facilmente a sacerdotisa. Os youkais dela a colocaram no alto de uma arvore, que continha uma barreira mágica, mas Shanara facilmente a quebrou com o tridente. Kikyou armou novamente seu arco e Shanara riu.

Isso não funciona contra mim. Você vai morrer.

Shanara voou sobre a sacerdotisa, mas uma lâmina cortou a trajetória do tridente. Um vulto saltou sobre a árvore e pegou Kikyou nos braços e fugiu pela floresta. Shanara não conseguia mais vê-los. O lado negro dela recuou e ela voltou ao normal. Ainda um pouco confusa voltou ao vilarejo. Inuyasha quase desfaleceu de tanto gritar.

Sua idiota, o que você fez com a Kikyou? Me solte agora mesmo!

Cale-se Inuyasha – disse ela suavemente. – eu não a matei, alguém a salvou de mim... felizmente.

Ele suspirou aliviado. A barreira se desfez e ela aproximou-se dele.

Desculpe Inuyasha... eu não queria machucá-la, não sei o que deu em mim.

Ele suspirou.

Eu entendo... também fui dominado pelo mal algumas vezes... mas você disse que alguém a salvou?

Sim, e eu já sei quem foi...


	5. Desejos Revelados

Kikyou olhava incrédula para o seu salvador.

Mas afinal quem é você? Porque me protegeu?

Meu nome é Kamala – disse o rapaz sorrindo – você teve sorte de eu aparecer, as pessoas que lutam com Shanara raramente saem ilesas.

O rapaz era alto, tinha longos cabelos amarrados em uma trança e manejava uma espada enorme. Kikyou sentiu uma aura estranha vinda dele e da arma que possuía.

Bem, é melhor eu ir buscar a Shanara antes que ela cause mais problemas. Até mais!

Saltou em direção a floresta e sumiu. A sacerdotisa permaneceu parada lá, ainda tentando entender a situação.

Shanara estava pensativa ao lado do poço come-ossos. Inuyasha sentado perto tentava imaginar o que ela estaria esperando.

Ei, quem era o sujeito que protegeu a Kikyou?

Porque, está com ciúmes?

Ora, é claro que não sua boba! – ele olhou para o outro lado zangado. Ela sorriu.

Ele está vindo...

Inuyasha ficou de pé, farejando o ar.

Tem razão... sinto o cheiro dele.

Um vulto encoberto pela escuridão se aproximava caminhando. Shanara sorriu e caminhou em direção ao desconhecido, não ligando para os protestos de Inuyasha.

Sabia que era você... Kamala.

O rapaz sorriu e abraçou Shanara fortemente. Inuyasha assistia a tudo atônito. Depois disse irritado.

Quem é você? O que fazia rondando o vilarejo, ein?

Inuyasha – virou-se para ele feliz – este é Kamala, o meu namorado.

O meio youkai caiu pra trás.

O quê? Namorado? Que historia é essa, afinal?

Ele se lembrou do beijo e dos olhares que ela lançou para ele desde que se conheceram e não pode deixar de se indignar.

Ora...sua...

Mas Shanara o interrompeu.

Sabe... a gente tinha brigado... mas no fundo eu adoro esse anjo indecente... é assim que as mocinhas chamam esse pervertido!

E lançou um olhar gelado para ele, que notou e se encolheu um pouco.

Sabe como é... as garotas me perseguem, não posso fazer nada Narinha... – tentou justificar o rapaz. Depois olhou para Inuyasha e se aproximou dele.

Então você é o tal homem cachorro. Me diga vira-lata, que relações manteve com a minha garota todo esse tempo?

Os dois se olharam friamente. Shanara acalmou os ânimos e pegou os dois pela mão.

Vamos pra aldeia! Quero que conheça meus novos amigos!

Os dois rapazes não conseguiram segurar a moça e a acompanharam até o vilarejo.

As apresentações foram feitas. Sango se encantou com Kamala, para desespero de Miroku. Shanara sussurou no ouvido de Inuyasha.

Se você acha o Miroku um safado, ainda não conheceu o Kamala! Ele é terrível, e o pior é que todas caem na conversa dele.

Hum! Rosnou Inuyasha – então porque você disse que era namorada dele ein? Se sabe que ele é um pervertido?

Sossega Inuyasha! Nós terminamos antes de eu vir para o Japão! Justamente por ele ser tão mulherengo. Mas eu gosto muito dele, assim como eu gosto de você. – abaixou o olhar.- me desculpe pela Kikyou, eu não queria magoar você, não sei o que deu em mim, talvez ciúme, eu acho...

Ele suspirou.

Não se preocupe mais Shanara. Eu sei que você perde a razão por causa da maldição que há em sua alma, e estarei aqui caso precise, confie em mim.

Obrigada...Inuyasha...

A moça encostou-se no ombro do meio youkai, que ficou corado. Seus olhos se voltaram para Kamala, que se insinuava para Sango, que Miroku rapidamente puxou pra seu lado.

Ei trancinha! Quer dizer que foi você que salvou a Kikyou, não foi?

O rapaz tirou a katana que trazia nas costas e a pousou no chão. Depois começou a falar.

Sim, se eu não tivesse chegado a Shanara teria cortado ela em duas com Lealdade. Sorte dela eu estar com minha Força comigo.

A katana muito longa emanava uma energia sinistra igual a do tridente de Shanara. Kaede falou então.

Sua espada tem uma energia poderosa. De onde ela vem?

Não sei – fechou os olhos – na verdade ela veio até mim uma certa noite, não sei como nem porque. Tinha a forma de um dragão, e pensei até que estivesse sonhando. De manhã ela estava ao meu lado na cama.

Comigo foi parecido – disse Shanara – Lealdade veio a mim uma noite, e estou com ele até hoje.

Hum. – a velhota olhou para Miroku e assentiu.

Bem, a conversa está boa – se levantou Kamala – mas temos que ir Shanara, o Yuri me pediu pra levá-la pra casa, pois o Gabriel te perseguiu até aqui. – falou colocando a katana de volta na bainha. – espero que ele apareça, pra receber de mim o que merece.

Sim... – ela se levantou. – até mais a todos. Inuyasha?

Hã? – ele se levantou com um salto.

Posso falar com você em particular lá fora antes de irmos? Pode ser Kamala?

Claro. – resmungou o rapaz um tanto irritado. – mas seja breve Narinha, senão é capaz de se encher de pulgas do vira-lata.

O que? – Inuyasha ia brigar, mas foi carregado por Shanara.

Os dois se afastaram um pouco da cabana. Shanara pegou as mãos de Inuyasha e as colocou em seu rosto. Ele corou.

Irá me ver? – seus olhos brilhavam à luz da lua.

Er... claro, mas – seus olhos faiscaram – e o trancinha?

Não se preocupe. – disse ela abaixando o olhar – logo ele conhecerá uma japonezinha e nem olhará pra mim. Além disso... se você não for eu virei atrás de você, e sabe disso.

Shanara...

Ela o beijou nos lábios suavemente. Sua respiração acelerou e ele se entorpeceu com o cheiro de flores que ela emanava. Silenciosamente ela se afastou, chamou Kamala e os dois saíram andando pela floresta, em direção ao poço come-ossos. Inuyasha ficou vendo-os se afastar e se perguntou porque aquela garota estranha o deixava tão confuso.

No outro dia foi Inuyasha quem foi atrás de Shanara na era atual. Aconteceu quando ele foi ver a Kagome e ela o expulsou de casa pois queria estudar. Pois bem, ele ficou com raiva e foi ver a mocinha guerreira. Eram nove horas da noite quando o hanyou saltou até o parapeito da sacada do quarto do sobrado, farejando o ar. Ela não está aqui, pensou ele frustrado. De repente um toque o fez virar-se de pulo.

Quem...! Ora, é você...

Shanara riu da cara de Inuyasha.

O que faz por aqui? Sentiu saudade...

Ela permanecia agachada em cima da grade do parapeito, como uma gata. Ele se sentou no chão e falou zangado.

A Kagome me expulsou. Disse que tinha que estudar.

Ora isso é normal... ela é uma garota normal, e garotas normais precisam estudar, sabia? Se não, no futuro não serão nada na vida. Deixe ela estudar em paz Inuyasha!

Feh! Então você não é normal mesmo não é? Você nem estuda.

Claro que estudo. – ela desceu da grade e se sentou ao lado dele, fazendo cafuné nas orelhas dele. – acontece que estamos de férias, o Yuri, o Kamala e eu. Lá onde a gente mora a escola funciona diferente sabia? Mas mudando de assunto... você sentiu saudades não foi?

Ele fechou a cara mas não deixou de corar.

Er... é que eu queria alguém pra conversar, só isso. E você, bem temos coisas em comum.

Sim... – disse ela um pouco triste. – mas deixa isso pra lá, que tal um passeio pela era feudal? Adorei aquele lugar!

Ele suspirou e acabou concordando. Shanara subiu nas costas de Inuyasha e este se pôs a saltar até o templo Higurashi.

No caminho, ele pensava o quão tinha sido estranho o encontro com essa mulher. Que motivos teria o destino quando cruzou seus caminhos. E por que era tão forte a influência dela sobre ele.

Um cheiro conhecido o fez parar no galho de uma árvore.

Esse cheiro... sangue e terra de cemitério...

Gabriel? – pensou Shanara já se preparando para o pior.

Não. Tem cheiro de incenso, e ele não tinha esse cheiro...

Shanara estreitou os olhos, prevendo a chegada de uma pessoa que já conhecia bem. Um bater de asas os fez virarem-se e uma mulher descia suave até o chão.

É você... Trovoada Negra?

Quem mais? Guerreira da lealdade...

Era uma figura bela, porém sinistra. Sua pele era branca como cera. Tinha cabelos vermelhos, curtos e lisos. Parecia uma mulher normal, mas as enormes asas negras denunciavam a origem sobrenatural dela. Inuyasha desceu da árvore e ficou frente a frente com ela. Shanara o agarrava, já pensando no destino que a aguardava.

Inuyasha, ela é serva de Gabriel, é Trovoada Negra.

Feh! Quem quer que seja não é páreo pra minha Tessaiga!

A mulher continuava parada observando seu adversário.

O que você faz para que todos os homens sintam vontade de protegê-la, Shanara? Além do Anjo Indecente, conseguiu... um cão de guarda?

Inuyasha não se conteve mais.

Cale-se sua maldita! – Trovoada Negra saltou para esquivar-se do golpe da Tessaiga, e do ar lançou seu ataque, uma chuva de penas negras. Só quando sentiu que elas lhe rasgavam a pele, Inuyasha desviou do ataque e lançou a ferida do vento contra a elfa negra, que sumiu em meio aos escombros e poeira que voaram.

Droga, ela fugiu! - Praguejou Inuyasha.

Shanara olhou o céu.

Ela queria te testar Inuyasha. Provavelmente a mando do Gabriel. Ele me observa o tempo todo, veja.

Um morcego branco voou rumo a escuridão. A vida dela está nas mãos daquele maldito, pensou o hanyou. Os dois finalmente chegaram ao poço, saltando nas profundezas da era feudal.

Caminharam em silêncio até o vilarejo.

O seu primo sabe que veio srta Shanara? – perguntou Sango a mocinha, que beliscava um bolinho de arroz, sentada displicentemente num canto da cabana.

Deixei um bilhete. Acho que aqui estou mais segura que lá, o Gabriel ainda não sabe do poço.

É, tem razão. Sabe, é estranho pra nós que alguém da era da Kagome esteja entre nós, até hoje ela era a única visitante de lá.

Pois saiba que eu adorei conhecer vocês. – ela tirou uma lasquinha do bolinho e ofereceu a Kirara, que ronronava deitada a seu lado.

Inuyasha, que até aquele momento permanecia calado, se levantou e saiu. Miroku olhou maliciosamente a saída do amigo e comentou.

Sabe, o Inuyasha fica muito depressivo quando a Kagome não está aqui. Acho que ele precisa de uma companhia agradável esta noite.

Sango olhou gelidamente o monge.

Houshi-sama... que comentário sem pé nem cabeça.

Ele tem razão. – falou Shanara se levantando. – vou fazer companhia pra ele, com licença.

Quando a moça saiu, Sango não se conteve. Jogou a comida que estava comendo no monge, que com agilidade se desviou.

O que é isso Sangozinha! Só estou querendo ajudar!

Cale-se, ou jogo a panela toda em você Miroku, seu descarado!

Na colina, Inuyasha olhava o céu pensativo. Shanara se aproximou e sentou ao seu lado.

Pensando nela, não?

Anh?... o que disse?

Naquela miko... a tal de Kikyou.

Ele desviou o olhar.

Não. Pensava nos problemas que tivemos até agora por causa da jóia.

Sim. A tal que você quer pra se tornar um monstro completo.

Peraí! – ele se levantou e a olhou furioso. – Quem disse que eu vou me tornar um monstro?

Já me contaram tudo. Sobre seu pai, os youkais, a maneira que você fica quando seu sangue youkai toma o controle. – ela se levantou também e se pôs frente a frente com ele, fitando seus olhos profundamente. – Inuyasha, não queira se tornar algo que não sabe se poderá controlar, não queira um poder desses achando que será o mesmo Inuyasha.

Ela tocou a face do hanyou com as pontas dos dedos.

Você não sabe as conseqüências disso. Você, após essa transformação, não sabe se continuará sendo o Inuyasha que todos nós gostamos, ou se o sangue de youkai que corre em suas veias fará de você um monstro.

Shanara...

Olha, o que eu estou dizendo é que nunca saberemos do que somos capazes quando o lado negro de nosso coração toma o controle. Pense bem no que quer pra sua vida meu querido...

Inuyasha desejava se tornar um youkai completo, mas sempre achou que com isso podia se tornar forte e proteger aqueles que amava, mas as palavras daquela humana o deixaram confuso. Sem dizer mais nada ela caminhou em direção ao vilarejo, mas o hanyou a segurou pelo braço e a fez se virar para ele. Ela pôde sentir a força que vinha do olhar dourado de Inuyasha. De fato aquele rapaz estranho a deixava tonta, com aquele olhar macio mas ao mesmo tempo cortante como o fio da Tessaiga.

O que sabe sobre mim para querer me dar conselhos, ein sua humana boba? Sempre vivi sozinho, porque perdi todos a quem amava. Neste mundo se não formos fortes, não somos nada.

E quem disse que a força vem dos punhos, de uma espada ou de uma jóia? A verdadeira força está naqueles a quem amamos. Ou você ainda não sentiu o quanto fica forte quando defende quem você ama?

Ele a largou e sentou-se novamente.

Então porque a Kikyou morreu? Porque não pude salvá-la quando aquele Naraku maldito a matou?

Inuyasha... você não sentia pela Kikyou nem metade do amor que tem pela Kagome. Sei disso porque você está sempre falando dela, do trabalho que dá protegê-la dos perigos desse mundo. Você não percebeu o quanto fica forte para protegê-la? O fato da Kikyou ter morrido não altera esse fato. A Kikyou decidiu morrer. Ainda não entendeu?

Ele a fitou irritado. Ela continuou.

O Naraku usou de artifícios sujos contra vocês dois, pelo que me contaram. Mas ela era uma miko, podia ter se salvado, mas preferiu morrer, com a jóia de quatro almas nas mãos. Ela usou de muita força naquela hora, ela foi mais forte que o Naraku, que eu ou você. Ela poderia ter te matado, mas em vez disso o lacrou, pra te proteger. Mesmo ferida, ela te protegeu! E ao morrer, protegeu as pessoas pois levou a jóia amaldiçoada para o outro mundo. Entendeu? A força da Kikyou foi a força do amor.

Ele abaixou o olhar. Ela se ajoelhou ao lado dele e ficou com o rosto próximo do rosto do meio youkai.

Não se torture mais meu querido...

Os lábios quentes de Shanara tocaram os dele suavemente. Eles se entregaram a paixão do momento, e foi com lágrimas nos olhos, lagrimas de felicidade e paz, que os dois jovens viveram uma noite de amor...


	6. O Dia Seguinte

Todos notaram o ar de alegria que Shanara tinha naquela manhã. Inuyasha evitava olhar para ela. Na noite passada eles viveram momentos doces, mas depois ela tinha lhe dito: " não se preocupe, não quero que me ame e deixe tudo por mim, só quis dar a você um momento de paz em meio á guerra que você trava a muito tempo, com o Naraku. Eu sei que você gosta da Kagome.

Mas para ele era difícil fingir que nada acontecera. Já para ela, a noite foi uma brincadeira agradável, um momento para aliviar a tensão que há muito tempo carregava o hanyou. Eu jamais a entenderei, pensou por fim.

Os demais preparavam tudo para continuar a procurar o Naraku. Inuyasha fugiu correndo quando seu nariz sentiu o cheiro de Kagome, que vinha caminhando faceira carregando a bicicleta. Ao seu lado (Inuyasha nem percebeu, de tão apavorado) vinha Kamala carregando uma enorme mochila, os cacarecos que ela trazia da era atual. Shanara se espantou ao ver os dois juntos, com certeza a Sayaka tinha apresentado o anjo indecente. Logo entendeu e sorriu ao vê-los. Seu pensamento de imediato clareou ao ver a face corada de Kagome. – O Kamala aprontou com ela, ah se aprontou – já adivinhando o que acontecera na noite passada com aqueles dois.

Oi! Como vão? – seu olhar era inquisidor e eles ficaram sem graça, confirmando as suspeitas de Shanara.

Muito bem! – disse Kamala beijando a face da mocinha. – ajudei a minha gatinha aqui com as coisas. – olhou ao redor procurando algo – cadê o vira-lata?

É mesmo? Ele estava aqui a um minuto... que estranho.

Todos olharam ao redor procurando o hanyou, mas este havia desaparecido. Kamala colocou a mochila no chão e sentou-se na cerca de madeira que havia por ali.

Ei Shanara – sussurrou ao ver Kagome se afastar em direção ao grupo – tem visto aquela sacerdotisa, a Kikyou?

Não – disse a mocinha um tanto irritada – desde aquele dia nunca mais a vi por aqui. A senhora Kaede disse que a irmã viaja sem rumo a procura do Naraku, sempre seguida por serpentes caçadoras de almas. Mas porque quer achá-la?

Não sei... desde que a conheci não pude deixar de pensar nela, sabia que não pude sequer ter pensamentos safados a respeito dela, mesmo tendo-a em meus braços aquele dia?

Claro – Shanara deu de ombros – ela é uma miko, purifica até essa sua mente doentia. O que fez com a Kagome noite passada?

Ele quase caiu da cerca onde estava.

O quê! Na...nada oras... só a consolei porque tinha brigado com o vira-lata e estava deprimida, só isso...

Hum... – ela não podia recriminá-lo, fizera o mesmo com o Inuyasha. Ela sabia que Kamala agiu exatamente como ela, ele não suportava ver uma mulher triste, mas sua atitude era meramente um consolo, tinha certeza que ele a aconselhou a se reconciliar com o hanyou. Podia parecer estranho para algumas pessoas, mas era assim que eles eram. Mas o interesse dele pela Kikyou a pegou de surpresa.

Se quer vê-la de novo siga o grupo do Inuyasha. Eles vão atrás do Naraku e provavelmente irão se encontrar.

E que tal seguirmos o grupo a distancia? Sei que está consolando o vira-lata também.

Ora seu... mas sua idéia não é má, mas não deixe o Inuyasha saber que está atrás da Kikyou.

Mas ele não gosta da Kagome?

Sim, mas ele está balançado entre as duas, é uma longa historia, outra hora te conto. Seria ideal se eles não nos vissem seguindo-os.

Como, se o vira-lata é um perdigueiro? Vai sentir o nosso cheiro, e mais ainda o seu. – disse deixando a moça corada.

Seguimos a distancia, pelo ar – disse apontando para a espada dele.

Vamos tentar, mas acho que ele vai sentir...

Miroku se aproximou dos dois.

Precisamos partir agora. Vocês ficarão no vilarejo?

Não, iremos pra casa. – sorriu Shanara.

Sim, outro dia a gente volta. – completou Kamala.

Bem, estão até mais. – disse o monge se despedindo. – temos que achar o Inuyasha para irmos embora. Senhorita Kagome...

Inuyasha! Senta!

AAI!

O pobre hanyou caiu de um galho alto de uma árvore perto dali, onde achava que não seria encontrado.

Não teve outro jeito, ele teve que encarar Kagome e partir novamente em busca do Naraku. Os dois jovens guerreiros esperaram algum tempo e, montados nos signos Força e Lealdade partiram seguindo o grupo.

Andaram algum tempo sem serem notados mas logo o olfato apurado de Inuyasha sentiu o cheiro de Shanara. Ele se aproximou de Miroku e cochichou.

Ei Miroku, ela tá nos seguindo...

Eu percebi a energia sinistra daqueles espíritos das armas deles.

Como deles? O trancinha tá com ela?

Claro que está. Não sente o cheiro dele também?

Ele nem percebeu o cheiro de Kamala, seu nariz estava impregnado com o cheiro doce de Shanara. Ficou vermelho ao lembrar da noite anterior e olhou assustado para Kagome. Miroku percebeu e riu da cara do hanyou.

Vamos Inuyasha, abre o jogo! Aconteceu alguma coisa entre você a senhorita Shanara na floresta ontem a noite?

Ora seu idiota intrometido! Não é da sua conta!

Pois se você deixou escapar a oportunidade é um idiota. – piscou os olhos maliciosamente. – ela é maravilhosa...

Inuyasha sorriu levemente. Sim, ela era incrível mesmo. Embora o que mais tenho tocado seu coração foi o modo doce de acalmar seu espírito, mais com suas palavras que com seus atos. Entendera o que ela queria com tudo aquilo, não somente uma noite de prazer, mas algo mais profundo, ela queria aquietar o coração consumido do hanyou, e realmente conseguira. Mas é claro que ele nunca iria admitir isso a Miroku, nem a ninguém. Guardaria isso como um segredo adorável e precioso.

Por enquanto vamos fingir que não percebemos que eles estão nos seguindo, para ver o que realmente querem – disse Miroku finalmente. – o que me diz Inuyasha?

Sim, vamos fazer isso... olhou furioso a expressão safada que o monge fazia ao pensar em Shanara.

Mas não puderam segurar o segredo por muito tempo. Shippou que era um youkai sentiu o cheiro dos dois guerreiros.

Ei Kagome, estamos sendo seguidos por aqueles dois amigos do Inuyasha, você sabia?

Ela corou violentamente ante a menção de Shippou a Kamala. Sango concordou.

Sim, posso sentir a energia sinistra daquelas armas mágicas. Miroku, também sentiu?

Não... senti nada não Sango... – disfarçou o monge, fazendo uma gota surgir na cabeça de Inuyasha.

Puxa, o que será que eles querem afinal? – sussurrou Kagome entre os lábios, um pouco incomodada. Se o Inuyasha souber o que aconteceu ontem a noite estamos fritos, pensou a mocinha arrepiando-se toda só de lembrar. Incrivelmente Inuyasha tinha tido o mesmo pensamento. E o mesmo arrepio.

Sango montou na Kirara e subiu em direção aos dois jovens. Ao vê-la se aproximar Kamala sibilou.

Ei Shanara, discrição é a alma do negócio, entendeu? Nenhuma palavra para o vira-lata!

Digo o mesmo. – falou Shanara já disfarçando pois a exterminadora já estava ali frente a eles.

Não disseram que iriam pra casa? – indagou Sango, corada ao ver Kamala.

Resolvemos ajudar nossos novos amigos – sorriu Shanara.

É... estávamos á toa mesmo, iremos com vocês, se concordarem é claro. – piscou Kamala.

Claro... quanto mais ajuda melhor... – concluiu Sango – Kirara, vamos voltar.

Os três desceram até o grupo. Inuyasha batia o pé no chão impaciente.

Então, vamos ou não vamos? Quero encontrar logo o Naraku!

Não seja mal educado Inuyasha! - censurou-o Kagome. – vão com a gente?

Sim! – Shanara e Kamala falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Mas espere... por que não vamos pelo ar? – sugeriu Shanara – é bem mais rápido. O houshi sama vem comigo e a Kagome vai com o Kamala, a Sango vai na Kirara com o Shippou. Que tal?

Mas... e eu? – perguntou Inuyasha.

Você vai sozinho – rosnou Shanara.- pra deixar de ser mal educado.

Eu gostei da idéia! – iluminou-se Miroku.

Nem pensar senhor monge... – bufou Sango, furiosa. Miroku se encolheu todo.

E além do mais – falou Inuyasha indignado – não confio nesse trancinha pervertido com a Kagome.

A estudante quase teve um infarto ao ouvir isso. Kamala sorriu sem jeito fazendo cara de culpado e Shanara não conteve a gota que surgiu em sua cabeça.

No fim, ficou assim: Miroku com a Sango na Kirara, Kagome com a Shanara em Lealdade e Kamala com o Shippou em Força. Inuyasha ficou a pé mesmo, frustrado. Mais irritado que ele estava Kamala, pois ficara sem garota nenhuma.

Eles viajaram durante o dia e a noitinha pararam numa colina perto de uma floresta para acampar. Enquanto as garotas procuraram um riacho para se refrescar os homens providenciaram a comida e a lenha pra fogueira. Com os alimentos sendo assados no fogo, Miroku teve a idéia de espiar, sendo apoiado por Kamala. Inuyasha os ameaçou de morte num primeiro momento, mas depois acabou aceitando a idéia. Mal sabiam eles: Lealdade sentou-se no caminho que conduzia ao lugar, e nada de sair. Além do lobo, Shanara se precaveu criando uma barreira. Kamala praguejou baixinho e Inuyasha se sentiu aliviado. Miroku ainda tentou exorcizar o lobo, mas o que conseguiu foi levar uma carreira de Lealdade.

Enquanto isso as garotas riam da cara que os malandros deveriam estar fazendo a essa hora. Shippou brincava feliz na margem. O laguinho que se formou por causa de um tronco caído era refrescante. Estava uma noite realmente agradável.


	7. Destino Oculto

Já que não podia divertir-se com as garotas, Kamala decidiu sobrevoar a região para se distrair um pouco. Pensou na noite que passou com Kagome e sorriu deliciado. Teve logo que a viu uma enorme simpatia por ela, e quando esta lhe contou sobre o namorado grosso, ciumento, egoísta e violento quis logo consolá-la. Quando percebeu que se tratava de Inuyasha, teve que conter o riso. Mas queria acalentar o coração dela e usou para isso a única maneira que conhecia: o sexo. Claro que não o sexo pura e simplesmente por prazer, mas aquele cheio de ternura e afeto. Tinha dito isso a ela. Kagome no começo recuou e se assustou, mas as palavras de Kamala a fizeram derreter-se toda. Era sua especialidade.

Seus olhos passeavam distraidamente pelas copas das árvores, mas uma luz chamou-lhe a atenção. Olhou melhor e pode ver que se tratava de uma serpente voadora, carregando uma bola de luz azulada. Será uma serpente caçadora de almas, pensou ele imediatamente ao lembrar das palavras de Shanara. Seguiu o youkai até uma clareira no meio da mata e pode ver a sacerdotisa Kikyou perto de uma árvore enorme, e outras serpentes caçadoras fazendo voleios ao seu redor. Sem pensar duas vezes desceu até ela.

Kikyou não escondeu o seu espanto ao ver o jovem que a salvara no outro dia, mas como era cautelosa armou seu arco em direção ao jovem rapaz que aparecia em sua frente montado em um dragão de energia sinistra.

- O que você quer de mim?

- Estive te procurando – ele sorriu amigavelmente, se aproximando dela.

- Não chegue mais perto... – ela ameaçou. Mas ele não parecia ter medo.

- Mais perto do que cheguei de você no outro dia? Não se lembra do seu salvador?

Ela abaixou o arco. Aquele moço não poderia querer fazer-lhe mal, afinal salvou sua vida.

- Por que procura por mim... Kamala.

- Ora, lembrou do meu nome, Kikyou.

A face da sacerdotisa se amenizou. Apesar do dragão ao seu lado emanar energia sinistra, ele tinha uma aura pura, embora seu olhar lhe pareceu bastante provocante e galanteador.

- Desde aquele dia... – disse ele por fim. – tenho pensado bastante em você. Você me inspira um certo cuidado, como se fosse meu dever protegê-la, só não sei porque.

- Entendo. E você realmente me protegeu daquela garota, embora me pareceu que vocês se conheciam.

Ele se aproximou dela e sentou-se numa pedra, com o olhar perdido no espaço.

- Eu a conheço. Na verdade ela e eu somos muito ligados. Partilhamos de um mesmo destino oculto, tudo por causa disto.

O dragão que se mantinha imóvel desfez em bruma e tomou a forma de uma espada nas mãos do rapaz. A energia sinistra desapareceu. Kikyou no entanto permaneceu de pé, passiva ao que aconteceu. Ela apenas olhava Kamala.

- Você está acompanhando Inuyasha não é mesmo?

- Temos seguido o vira-lata desde que chegamos a esse lugar, a Shanara e eu. Mas particularmente eu me preocupo mesmo é com a Shanara. Como você viu, ninguém neste lugar tem poderes suficientes para lutar com ela caso a alma maligna tome o controle da mente dela. E ela cismou com o tal Inuyasha...

Kikyou sorriu. Inuyasha tinha a capacidade de atrair mulheres que no futuro poderão matá-lo, como ela por exemplo. Mas ele tinha o dom de cativar, fazê-las acompanhá-lo e sofrer por ele.

A miko olhou novamente Kamala.

- Se é assim é melhor você voltar para junto dela.

Dizendo isso se virou e se afastou floresta adentro, seguida da horda de serpentes caçadoras. Naquela noite ele não falou mais com ninguém.

Shanara secava os longos cabelos com uma toalha que Kagome lhe emprestara, mas seus olhos estavam em Kamala. Desde que voltara do passeio ele não disse mais uma só palavra. O que teria acontecido?

Entre os amigos a conversa seguia tranqüilamente e para variar o assunto era o Naraku. Assim como Kamala Inuyasha permanecia quieto. Ela não resistiu ao olhar vazio do hanyou e para provocá-lo apertou levemente as orelhas dele. Como desperto de um transe ele sibilou irritado.

- Ei, quer parar com isso? A Kagome pode estar olhando, e ela vai ficar zangada comigo! É isso que você quer não é?

- Que injustiça! Logo eu que dou a maior força pra vocês ficarem juntos...

Inuyasha fez aquela expressão de surpresa, com os olhos pequenininhos.

- Eu não acredito que depois de tudo você ainda diga essas coisas Shanara...

- E você, eu já lhe disse que queria animar você, não quero te tirar da Kagome. Puxa Inuyasha, é o meu jeito de botar o seu astral pra cima, e funcionou não foi?

Ele ficou corado.

- Sim... mas...

- E alem do mais, foi muito bom, pelo menos pra mim, não foi?

- S...Sim, mas é que...

- Além do mais, saiba que a Kagome...

Se calou na hora certa. Ia dar com a língua nos dentes, estragaria tudo entre aqueles dois. O segredo é a alma do negocio, tinha dito Kamala. Precisava tomar mais cuidado.

- O que tem a Kagome?

- Nada ora, ia dizer que a Kagome é uma garota maravilhosa. Só isso.

- Feh! Porque você ainda não viu ela brava...

Ela sorriu e fechou os olhos, encostada no tronco de uma árvore. Ao vê-la dormindo, pegou um dos cobertores que Kagome trazia e a cobriu delicadamente. Essa garota... pensou Inuyasha relembrando a noite que eles viveram. Você está certa Shanara, o carinho que você me deu aquele dia me deu forças para continuar lutando. Obrigado, minha Shanara...


	8. Sangue Entrelaçado

O vento mudou de direção naquela noite. Todos dormiam, menos Inuyasha e Kamala. O hanyou como sempre não conseguia dormir, tinha que ficar vigiando seus amigos. Kamala sofria de insônia desde que deixou Shanara sozinha na casa do pai dela no dia que ela foi mordida e transformada por Gabriel. Maldita bebedeira! Naquele dia ele tomou um porre daqueles, e mal conseguiu chegar em casa. Sua mente foi assaltada por pensamentos ruins. Olhou pra Shanara que dormia ao lado de Inuyasha. Ela gosta do sujeito, pensou suspirando. Ele não a deixa sozinha, ao contrario de mim.

O hanyou percebeu que Kamala não pregara o olho até aquele momento. Quase que sussurrando perguntou ao rapaz.

- Ei, não vai dormir? Eu estou vigiando, se ainda não percebeu...

- Durmo quando quiser.

- Hum... – rosnou Inuyasha. – você tem queixo duro mesmo ein seu trancinha.

- Ei vira-lata, percebeu que o vento a toda hora muda de direção, como se procurasse algo?

Inuyasha farejou o ar. Um cheiro familiar chamou a atenção dele.

- É a Kagura! Acorde todos, temos que ir! Ei Kagome! Acorde, precisamos sair daqui!

-...o que... que foi Inuyasha, que horas são?

- Precisamos sair daqui, é perigoso. Shanara, acorde!

A moça não esboçava reação. Inuyasha tocou sua face e afastou a mão subitamente. Ela estava fria como um cadáver. Tirou o cobertor de cima dela e encostou a cabeça em seu peito, tentando ouvir. Suspirou aliviado ao ver que o coração dela ainda batia, mas muito lentamente. Kamala ao ver a face assustada do hanyou quis saber.

- O que foi? Que cara é essa vira-lata?

- É a Shanara... ela está gelada como um cadáver.

- Como? – disseram todos ao mesmo tempo.

- Essa não... – Kamala arregalou os olhos. – ela precisa de ... senão ela morre...

- O que? – Inuyasha não escondia a ansiedade.

Não tiveram tempo de falar, a mestra dos ventos já os havia localizado. Uma legião de youkais caiu sobre eles como uma chuva demoníaca. Sango rapidamente montou na Kirara que já se transformava e puxou Miroku pelo hábito, no qual também se agarrou Shippou. Kamala na hora do desespero invocou Força e pegou quem estava mais próximo dele, Kagome, levando-a consigo para o céu. Inuyasha pegou a garota inconsciente mas seus saltos não o livraria dos youkais, mas nesse momento Lealdade saiu do tridente e rechaçou os monstros com um raio poderoso, dando ao hanyou tempo de tirar Shanara do local.

Correu o quanto pode com ela no colo, seguido pelo lobo, que destruía qualquer youkai que os seguisse. Ele perdeu a conta de quanto tempo ficou fugindo. Logo nenhum youkai podia ser visto. Nem os companheiros de viagem.

Chegaram a uma clareira na floresta, onde uma fonte jorrava água quente, formando um laguinho escondido. Não nos acharão aqui, pensou Inuyasha ofegante, colocando a moça sobre a relva rala que crescia por ali. Tocou seu rosto e percebeu que ela perdia a cor.

- Está branca como neve... Shanara...

Seu corpo estava frio, diferente do dia em que eles se amaram. Cobriu-a com sua capa vermelha e o contraste da cor da veste com a pele deixou ainda mais claro que ela estava morrendo. Mas porque não disse nada, garota idiota. Lembrou das palavras de Kamala: ela precisa de... sangue. Claro, fazia quanto tempo ela não bebia sangue, havia chegado na era feudal a algum tempo.

- Garota estúpida! Devia ter ido pra casa... o que eu vou fazer?

Pensou em matar um aldeão e trazer o sangue, mas refletiu. Se ela própria não desejava fazer isso, ele também não faria. E não seria certo, como você é idiota Inuyasha, praguejou baixinho. Mas precisava pensar rápido, pois ela precisava de sangue o mais rápido possível.

Olhou o rosto sereno dela. Até a morte fica bonita nela, pensou finalmente. Pegou uma folha larga que crescia por ali, fez um cone e com as garras cortou os pulsos, derramando sangue dentro. Depois de colher uma boa quantidade, amarrou um pedaço de trapo no ferimento e pegou a moça no colo. Levou o copo improvisado á boca dela, que sentiu o cheiro do sangue, abriu os olhos e sorveu o liquido vermelho.

- Devagar... corrigiu o hanyou. Aos poucos a cor voltou ao rosto dela. Terminando de beber, fechou os olhos novamente e quando abriu novamente eles estavam amarelos. Chorou ao ver Inuyasha segurando-a nos braços.

- Inuyasha... este sangue...

- Não se preocupe! – disse ele ríspido. - não matei ninguém para consegui-lo.

O cheiro do sangue dela é de youkai, pensou Inuyasha, fitando os olhos amarelos dela. Ao se acalmar, ela voltou ao normal.

- Inuyasha... onde conseguiu sangue? – ela se sentou vagarosamente e percebeu o ferimento coberto pelo trapo. O cheiro do sangue não deixava a menor duvida.

- Você... se cortou pra me alimentar?

- Não pense mais nisso. – pegou-a e colocou-a encostada no lobo Lealdade, que se deitara e aninhava a sua mestra entre seus pêlos, aquecendo-a. – pelo menos pra isso o lobo maldito serve afinal.

Lealdade rosnou em desaprovação. Depois virou-se para ela e lambeu sua face agora mais vivaz. Ela sorriu.

- Obrigada, Lealdade. Onde vai Inuyasha?

- Não se preocupe. Só vou pegar lenha pra acender uma fogueira. De qualquer maneira está segura agora. Não nos encontrarão.

Ela suspirou. Sentiu o gosto do sangue de Inuyasha nos lábios e isso a encheu de horror. Em que tipo de monstro eu me tornei afinal? As lagrimas voltaram a rolar pela face de Shanara. Ela se levantou cambaleante e quando foi andar caiu, mas foi amparada pelo hanyou.

- Ei sua idiota, o que está fazendo? Fique quietinha ou então te amarro naquela árvore, entendeu?

Ele já havia acendido o fogo e envolveu Shanara na sua capa, deitando-a no seu colo. Ela pegou a mão de Inuyasha e beijou-a. Ele ficou pasmo com a atitude dela.

- Obrigada, Inuyasha.

Seus olhos se fecharam. Enquanto ela dormia tranqüila novamente, em seus braços, a cabeça do hanyou não parava de pensar. Ela é como a Kikyou, que precisa de almas mortas pra continuar nesse mundo. Shanara precisa do sangue como ela precisa dos espíritos. Inuyasha serrou os dentes num rosnado silencioso. Não deixaria acontecer novamente o que aconteceu com a Kikyou, não com essa mulher que despertara nele sentimentos adormecidos a muito tempo. Com a Shanara seria diferente, custasse o que custasse.


	9. O Sequestro de Shanara

O dia raiou e encontrou os dois jovens no mesmo lugar, na clareira escondida. Inuyasha apenas cochilara durante a noite, temendo novo ataque dos youkais do Naraku. Shanara respirava devagar, ainda dormindo. Ele despertou e quis procurar os demais, mas ao ver a face serena dela não teve coragem de acordá-la. Esperou até que ela abrisse os olhos. Quando isso aconteceu, a mocinha abriu um sorriso maroto.

- Bom dia... – disse ela ainda sonolenta.

- Até que enfim! – respondeu o hanyou – temos que procurar os outros, precisamos ir agora.

- Espere... – bocejou ela se levantando – não consigo acordar direito sem um banho Inuyasha.

Olhou o laguinho fumegante e não disse mais nada. Despiu-se e entrou na água. Inuyasha caiu pra trás de vergonha.

- Ei sua devassa! Que idéia é essa? Não tem vergonha não? – virando-se todo vermelho. Ela riu gostoso.

- Ora, o que você tinha que ver já viu! Não se faça de inocente, seu meio youkai safadinho, por que na hora lá você sabia o que fazer, não é?

A cara dele quase caiu.

- E... eu... bem... maldição!

- Por que você não vem aqui comigo – a voz dela era a mais lasciva possível – a Kagome não vai saber...

Ele se virou, os olhos dourados arregalados de pânico diante da proposta indecente de Shanara. Quando finalmente viu o corpo dela e o perfume de flores invadiu seu olfato, não pôde resistir. Caiu em tentação novamente.

Longe dali Kamala olhou os arredores da caverna onde tinha passado a noite escondidos dos youkais junto com Kagome. Ela ainda dormia, e o sorriso nos lábios dela denunciava o que andaram fazendo durante a noite. Kamala estava satisfeito, mas um pouco preocupado com a Shanara. Onde o idiota do vira-lata a teria levado naquele estado, quase morta, precisando de sangue o mais rápido possível. Mas algo lhe dizia que tudo correra bem para os dois, pelo menos noticias ruins chegam antes do sol. Era o que diziam. Voltou para dentro do esconderijo e acordou Kagome suavemente.

- Ei gatinha sagrada, precisamos ir agora... temos que encontrar os demais.

- Ahn...? Ah sim... vamos... – bocejou ela, terminando de acordar. A noite tinha sido agitada, primeiro os youkais, depois... bem, precisavam se reunir com o pessoal. – Onde será que foram todos, e o Inuyasha com a Shanara, o que será que aconteceu com eles?

- Não se preocupe. – disse Kamala docemente. – Mesmo eu discordando um pouco, acho que o vira-lata sabe se cuidar, e vai proteger a Narinha, porque do contrario eu mesmo dou cabo dele. Vamos, o Força vai encontrá-los rapidinho.

O dragão já os esperava do lado de fora da caverna. Os dois subiram nas suas costas e este voou pelo céu.

Neste momento a Kirara já voava com os demais amigos, a procura dos desaparecidos.

- Ei Sango, será que eles estão bem?

- Tenho certeza que sim, aqueles guerreiros são muito poderosos.

- Mas a Shanara estava muito mal... espero que estejam bem... – Miroku então pensou: puxa, fiquei no prejuízo, eles cada um com uma garota, sozinhos, e quanto a mim tive que ficar com o Shippou, maior vela... – o monge suspirou aborrecido. Tinha certeza que foi o único que ficou a ver navios aquela noite, podia muito bem ter tido momentos agradáveis com a Sango, mas olhando para o osso voador concluiu: é, eu acho que não... fazendo cara de desanimado.

Nesse momento eles avistaram o dragão imponente que vinha se aproximando. Shippou gritou de felicidade quando viu Kagome na garupa com Kamala.

- Vocês estão bem? – disse a raposinha pulando no ombro de Kamala.

- Sim, Shippou, não se preocupe. Mas cadê o Inuyasha e a Shanara?

- Eles desapareceram em meio a confusão de youkais, precisamos encontrá-los. Estou preocupado com a Shanara, ela estava muito mal ontem á noite... – falou finalmente Kamala.

- Olhe! – gritou o monge apontando para o lado – Aí vem eles!

Lealdade vinha se aproximando veloz. Shanara vinha á frente, sorrindo, e o hanyou vinha atrás dela, olhando para o lado com cara de culpado. Mas somente Miroku percebeu (devassos se reconhecem á quilômetros, é minha teoria...).

- Você está bem Narinha? – quis saber Kamala preocupado, mas ficou aliviado ao ver a face corada dela. – Parece que o vira-lata cuidou bem de você.

- Sim, o Inuyasha é o meu segundo anjo... – disse e olhou pra Kagome, vendo ela corar com seu olhar. Imediatamente percebeu tudo e fechou a cara para Kamala – apesar que tenho o primeiro, que é um anjo indecente e pervertido...

Kamala fez cara de culpado mas logo fez outra de inocente.

- Você sabe que eu te adoro né Narinha... – uma gota surgiu na cabeça da mocinha.

- Chega de idiotices! – falou Inuyasha se impacientando com a conversa fiada. – temos que ir atrás daquela maldita Kagura! Ela vai ver quando eu a pegar!

Nesse momento ele tirou as mãos das mangas da capa e Kamala pode ver as ataduras em seus pulsos. Somente ele percebeu, pois imediatamente o hanyou tirou os trapos e os jogou longe antes que os demais percebessem. Como seu corpo é de um meio youkai, as feridas se fecharam de um dia para o outro. Será que ele fez o que eu acho que fez, pensou Kamala. Claro, ela estava corada novamente, era lógico que Inuyasha deu seu próprio sangue pra Shanara. Ele a salvou, coisa que eu não pude fazer, pensou o rapaz suspirando.

Lealdade, Força e Kirara continuaram voando durante algum tempo, mas ao avistarem um vilarejo desceram para almoçar. Assim que entraram no lugar foram recebidos por um bando de crianças, que faziam festa com a Kirara. Um deles parou a frente de Shanara e sorriu para ela.

- Que moça bonita!

- Obrigada! – retribuiu a moça lisonjeada. – Onde podemos comer pessoal?

- Tem uma casa de chás bem em frente – respondeu o menino. – Se seguirem por ali logo a encontrarão.

O grupo seguiu pela direção indicada. Chegando ao local eles foram servidos por uma mulher de meia idade. Todos se sentaram num banco comprido do lado de fora da casa de chás. Inuyasha comia com foracidade. Kagome não pôde deixar de nota.

- Nossa Inuyasha, você está com fome mesmo hoje não é?

Ele quase engasgou com a comida. Shanara riu baixinho e Kamala olhou sorrateiramente para os dois. Sango não entendeu nada e Miroku e Shippou ficaram se cutucando.

- Ora... eu estou com muita fome hoje mesmo Kagome! Lutamos com muitos youkais ontem não foi?

- É verdade... que coisa, porque a Kagura nos atacou daquele jeito?

- O que o Naraku está tramando? – se perguntava Sango.

Miroku cochichou pra Shippou.

- Pois o youkai que o Inuyasha enfrentou ontem eu queria ter enfrentado também! – falou o monge com ar pervertido. Shippou no entanto não entendeu nada.

Depois do almoço eles resolveram continuar a viagem a pé. Enquanto os demais iam a frente, Kamala e Shanara ficaram novamente um pouco para trás. Kamala puxou levemente a mecha de cabelo dela, querendo respostas.

- Sua danadinha! Alegrou o vira-lata novamente não é? – seu olhar era acusador.

- E daí? Você também fez o mesmo não? – ela o acusou secamente. Ele desviou o olhar.

- Bem... sabe como eu sou não é Narinha, não agüento ver uma mulher desesperada.

- E que culpa eu tenho de você ser um anjo indecente! Sabe que eu gosto do Inuyasha!

- E de mim? Você ainda gosta?

Ela foi pega de surpresa pela pergunta dele. O fitou por um momento, depois sorriu e tocou seu rosto.

- Sabe que eu ainda gosto muito de você Kamala. Você foi e é muito importante pra mim.

Ele desviou o olhar.

- Sim, mas não fui capaz de salvá-la desse destino cruel. – depois de ficar um tempo em silencio ele se voltou novamente pra encará-la. – No entanto parece que esse meio cachorro é capaz de tudo para te salvar, não é mesmo?

Ela abaixou o olhar.

- Ele me alimentou com o próprio sangue. Sabe, eu nunca podia imaginar uma coisa dessas Kamala, não podia mesmo. Devo minha vida a ele.

Ela suspirou e continuou.

- Pela primeira vez sei quem é a pessoa da qual bebi o sangue. O Yuri nunca me conta como consegue o sangue pra mim, acho que rouba de algum hospital, ou sei lá. E nunca pensei que isso me magoaria tanto.

Ele passou o braço pelos ombros dela, confortando-a

- Conseguiu um protetor e tanto Narinha. Melhor do que eu fui. Soube que quando ele foi no nosso mundo enfrentou o Gabriel.

- Eu não deixei isso acontecer Kamala, sabe que Inuyasha não é páreo pra ele. Mandei Lealdade levá-lo embora pra que não se machucasse.

- Mesmo sendo um ato estúpido foi um ato de coragem dele. É, o vira-lata serve para algo mais além de transportar pulgas e ficar te agarrando afinal.

- Kamala! – ela se desvencilhou dele e beliscou seu braço, fazendo-o gemer. – Não diga essas coisas do Inuyasha!

- Tá bom! Não falo mais, mas não me belisque mais Narinha! – ele fez cara de magoado e ela não pode deixar de rir com isso.

Mais a frente Inuyasha olhou para trás e viu a cena.

- Feh! – rosnou um pouco enciumado. Vendo que Kagome e Sango iam um pouco a frente conversando distraídas, Miroku se aproximou do hanyou e começou a enchê-lo de perguntas.

- Ei Inuyasha, onde você e a Shanara passaram a noite ein?

- Não é da sua conta monge pervertido!

- Ah vai, fala pra mim, quero saber como você conseguiu o sangue pra dar pra ela?

- Bem... ora vamos, de onde acha que consegui sangue? Por acaso pensa que matei alguém pra dar o sangue a ela? Pois se enganou!

- Então... você deu o seu sangue pra ela?

O silencio do hanyou respondia a pergunta. Miroku continuou.

- Será que foi uma boa idéia?

- Porque? – Inuyasha o olhou intrigado.

- O seu sangue é de um meio youkai, será que isso não pode trazer conseqüências?

Inuyasha parou de andar. Pensou um pouco. Se assustou com o pensamento que veio a sua cabeça.

De repente uma densa nuvem de miasma invadiu a floresta e chegou rapidamente até o grupo. Todos assumiram posturas defensivas. Inuyasha sacou a Tessaiga e apontou para o lugar de onde vinha aquele veneno.

- Apareça monstro maldito! Já senti o seu cheiro!

Um monstro enorme surgiu em meio a densa fumaça, rindo.

- Meio youkai, você é o tal Inuyasha? Vim para matá-lo e levar a garota comigo.

As enormes garras apontaram Shanara, ao lado de Kamala, de armas em punho.

- Há! Pra tocar nela terá que me vencer seu youkai maldito! Prepare-se para morrer!

Inuyasha saltou para acertar o monstro mas este o jogou longe com um golpe. Virou-se para o lado de Shanara mas Kamala se pôs na frente com Força em punho.

- Se chegar mais perto te parto ao meio seu feioso.

- Não me atrapalhe! – o monstro se lançou com tudo com a garra, mas Kamala facilmente a cortou com a lâmina da Força. O youkai recuou um pouco.

- Quem é você seu humano atrevido? Saia do meu caminho!

- Mas que monstro mais teimoso... – Kamala se lançou ao ataque. – Dragão do Céu!

O golpe rasgou o corpo do youkai ao meio e dissipou o miasma. De repente uma rajada de veneno atingiu Shanara que caiu desacordada. Quando Kamala olhou já era tarde, só viu Kanna parada perto da moça por um instante e depois elas desapareceram.

- Shanara!

Ele correu em vão tentando achar Shanara, mas esta já havia desaparecido. Inuyasha se levantou da montanha de escombros que caíra sobre ele e andou alguns metros, em direção ao grupo. Tudo tinha sido muito rápido. Ao ver o desespero de Kamala seus olhos se arregalaram.

- Trancinha! Cadê a Shanara? Não me diga que ...

Olhou ao redor e viu os rostos de todos. Kamala gemeu agachado no chão.

- Ela foi levada...

Inuyasha não conteve sua raiva.

- Maldição!

Sango chegou perto de Kamala, ainda muito abalado.

- Não se preocupe, nós a encontraremos.

Inuyasha se aproximou rosnando.

- Claro... que a encontraremos... eu juro que farei o Naraku pagar por isso!


	10. O Lado Negro Da Alma Da Guerreira

Shanara acordou tonta pelo efeito do veneno. Olhou ao redor e não reconheceu aquele lugar. Estava em um aposento escuro, com algumas lamparinas tentando quebrar a escuridão. Se sentou enjoada e avistou uma sombra que se aproximava dela. Uma voz cortou o silencio.

- Então você é a nova amada de Inuyasha, não é?

Ela nunca tinha visto Naraku, mas pôde sentir a sua presença maligna e imediatamente a reconheceu como a mesma que sentira na Kagura.

- Você... é o Naraku? – sua voz era fraca.

- Em pessoa.

Ele saiu da penumbra e ela conseguiu ver a face pálida do hanyou.

- O que.. você quer de mim?

- Você é muito especial garota, não sabe o quanto.

Ele se aproximou mais dela e tocou seu rosto. Ela quis se afastar mas estava fraca demais. Kohako apareceu ao lado de Naraku com um cálice dourado e este o ofereceu a Shanara. Assim que sentiu o cheiro do sangue seus olhos mudaram de cor e as pupilas ficaram finas. Ela se transformara.

- Vê? – disse finalmente Naraku – você tem um dom muito especial minha cara, e quero que se una a mim. Garanto que lhe darei mais desse liquido precioso, que sei que você precisa.

Ela juntou suas forças para jogar o cálice longe.

- Eu não quero!

Naraku riu.

- Mudará de opinião.

Em suas mãos estava um fragmento da jóia de quatro almas. Quando esse foi colocado na testa dela, imediatamente a alma negra dela corrompeu-o deixando negro. Os caninos de Shanara eram agora maiores que antes.

- Deve agradecer ao Inuyasha pelo sangue que ele lhe deu. Era o que faltava para que sua alma negra tomasse o controle, aliado por esse fragmento de jóia. Com o sangue de meio youkai sua face sinistra será absoluta.

Ela não dizia mais nada. A energia sinistra começou a aumentar, para alegria de Naraku.

- Agora, invoque o servo da arma.

Ela piscou ante a ordem do hanyou. Ainda tentou lutar, mas inutilmente. Levantou uma das mãos para o céu e uma luz brilhou dentro do castelo.

Longe dali, Inuyasha farejava o ar a procura do cheiro dela. Junto dele estava Kamala, de braços cruzados, calado. Kagome só observava.

- Ei vira-lata, vai demorar para achar a Shanara?

- Cale a boca! Maldição, não sinto o cheiro dela em lugar nenhum, mas que droga!

Kamala carregava Lealdade preso a uma bainha feita de cordas. De repente a arma começou a vibrar.

- Mas... o que é isso afinal? – ele se assustou com a reação do tridente.

- O que foi trancinha? – Inuyasha quis saber.

- É o tridente, está vibrando... espere isso significa que...

A arma mágica sumiu numa luz e o lobo Lealdade apareceu. Olhou um momento para os lados e escolheu um em particular, saindo voando. Kamala invocou Força e carregou Kagome para o seu dorso gritando desesperado.

- A Shanara o invocou! Se o seguirmos ele nos levará até ela!

- O que? Ei espere por mim! – ele só teve tempo de agarrar a cauda do dragão e sair voando.

Eles seguiram o lobo por um breve momento e avistaram quando ele desceu em um castelo no alto de um monte. Kagome exclamou:

- Sinto a presença de fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas!

- Naraku! – gritou Inuyasha, os olhos brilhando de raiva.

Ele desceram e viram o lobo adentrar correndo no castelo. Kamala chamou Força e ele se transformou novamente numa espada. Inuyasha sacou Tessaiga e Kagome retesou o arco, apontando para o portão do edifício.

- Um fragmento está se aproximando!

Quem pode ser? Pensou Inuyasha. O Kohaku talvez, mas para a surpresa de todos quem saiu foi Shanara, totalmente transformada e com o tridente nas mãos. Ela parou e fitou o grupo sem dizer uma palavra.

- Gostou da surpresinha, Inuyasha?

Todos olharam. O ser com pele de babuíno estava no alto da muralha, rindo sadicamente.

- Naraku! O que fez com ela seu maldito!

- Você fez isso! Graças ao seu sangue o espírito negro dela tomou o controle, agora ela é um demônio sedento de sangue e que obedece a mim, Naraku!

Kamala cerrou os olhos transbordados de ódio. Mais um maldito demônio querendo se aproveitar da Shanara. Inuyasha nem pensou duas vezes, saltou sobre onde o hanyou estava, mas a trajetória da Tessaiga foi interrompida pelo tridente de Shanara. A força dela é incrível, pensou ele ainda atordoado. Num voleio rápido ela jogou longe a espada de Inuyasha e tentou cortá-lo ao mesmo tempo, mas a agilidade do hanyou o salvou. Mas a lamina de Lealdade o feriu de raspão na barriga. Ele caiu ao chão e ficou de pé. A Tessaiga fincou no solo a alguns metros dele. Os dois ficaram frente a frente. Os olhos de Shanara, tão puros, agora estavam cheios de maldade, amarelos e frios. Ela sorriu e os caninos alvos apareceram compridos e afiados. Sua face outrora doce agora era do próprio demônio. É minha culpa, pensou Inuyasha abaixando o olhar. Kamala que até o momento assistia gritou para o hanyou.

- Ei vira-lata, o que está fazendo! Se ficar parado ai ela vai te matar!

- Eu... não vou levantar a minha mão para ela trancinha... eu não posso... – as palavras de Inuyasha arrepiaram Kamala. Kagome abaixou o olhar e suspirou, finalmente entendendo o que se passava entre eles, depois de tanto tempo ela enfim percebeu. Kamala se recuperou da surpresa e voltou a gritar.

- Pelo menos se defenda idiota!

Mas teve que agir, pois nesse momento Shanara avançou sobre Inuyasha, que estava parado, impassível. Ele não saiu do lugar e quando ia ser atravessado pela lamina do tridente a de Força se atravessou no caminho. Uma voz ecoou no vazio, era Kagome.

- Kamala! Ela tem um fragmento da jóia na testa! Você precisa tirar, ai ela volta ao normal!

- Fragmento?

Ele fitou bem o rosto da mocinha tentando ver o tal fragmento, mas não conseguia ver nada.

- Não consigo ver! Mais que droga!

Ele a repeliu e ela saltou para trás. Nesse momento uma ventania atravessou os presentes e eles só puderam ver quando Kagura saia voando, com Shanara junto, sumindo em meio ao miasma de Naraku, que também tinha desaparecido.

- Mas que droga! Inferno!

Kamala fincou Força no chão e andou até uma parede, dando um murro, que fez um enorme buraco. Ainda praguejava quando Kagome se aproximou de Inuyasha, que permanecia parado no mesmo lugar. Ela tocou seu ombro.

- Inuyasha...

Ela só pode ouvir ele sussurar baixinho.

- Novamente... minha culpa...


	11. Batalha Contra o Próprio Sangue

O grupo estava reunido no vilarejo da velha Kaede. Após o incidente, todos concordaram que deviam voltar e pensar numa maneira de libertar Shanara do Naraku. Kamala havia voltado para a outra era com Kagome, para informar Yuri do ocorrido. Kaede preparava o jantar dentro da cabana, mas os jovens estavam do lado de fora. O luar iluminava todos os arredores da floresta do Inuyasha.

- Talvez fosse conveniente – começo Miroku – pedirmos ajuda do meu mestre Mujin. Ele conhece muito sobre lendas antigas, talvez saiba nos dizer uma maneira de trazer a moça novamente á razão.

- Acho pouco provável – respondeu Sango – o seu mestre Mujin é um velho bêbado e sem vergonha com você.

- Também não precisa ofender, né Sango... – fungou o monge se sentindo derrotado.

- É melhor esperar pelo Kamala – falou Shippou mordendo um doce. – Ele conhece a Shanara melhor que nós, você não acha Inuyasha? Ei Inuyasha, falei com você! O que deu nesse idiota?

Mas o hanyou não respondia. De repente ele se levantou e saiu andando em direção a floresta. Sango cutucou Kagome.

- Ei, não é melhor ir atrás dele Kagome?

- Não. – suspirou a mocinha – é melhor que ele fique sozinho um pouco. Sabe, ele se culpa pelo que aconteceu. Por causa do sangue.

- Mas isso é um absurdo! Se ele não tivesse dado o sangue a ela, Shanara teria morrido!

- Sim, mas ele acha que por causa disso o Naraku conseguiu acordar a alma negra dela. É o que ele queria fazer com a Kikyou, fazendo ela odiar o Inuyasha para corromper a jóia de quatro almas. Só que desta vez ele não usou a aparência de Inuyasha, e sim o próprio sangue dele.

- Pobre Inuyasha. – disse finalmente Sango.

O hanyou caminhava vagarosamente pela floresta, cujo caminho era banhado pela luz prateada da lua. De repente uma luz mais forte chamou a atenção dele e pode ver uma serpente caçadora em direção a uma velha árvore. Ele correu até lá e viu Kikyou, em meio a seus youkais carregadores.

- Kikyou...

- Inuyasha. Porque veio até mim?

Ele se aproximou da miko.

- O que faz por aqui Kikyou?

Ela sorriu.

- Senti a presença do Naraku por aqui e vim investigar. Me diga Inuyasha, ainda está acompanhado daqueles dois guerreiros?

Ele se surpreendeu com a pergunta dela.

- Porque quer saber?

- É simples. O Naraku está atrás deles não está?

O hanyou estava cada vez mais intrigado.

- Como sabe Kikyou?

- Estive observando vocês. A garota não está mais aqui. E como o Naraku está por perto...

- É. Ele a levou.

Os olhos dele se entristeceram. Kikyou se aproximou do hanyou e tocou seu rosto.

- Inuyasha, sinto em você uma profunda tristeza.

Ele não disse nada. Afastou a mão da miko e virou as costas. Sumiu no meio da escuridão.

No dia seguinte todos esperavam a volta de Kamala e Kagome. O grupo estava reunido ao redor do poço come-ossos. O silencio era total. Inuyasha finalmente quebrou esse silêncio gritando como era seu jeito.

- Maldição! Será que aqueles dois não voltam mais? Vou até lá buscar eles!

E com um pé já no poço, foi interrompido por Sango.

- Espere Inuyasha!

O poço começou a brilhar. Kagome foi a primeira que saiu, com uma mochila enorme nas costas.

- Ai Inuyasha, me ajuda aqui!

- Como! O maldito trancinha não te ajudou com isso?

- Claro que sim! Não foi só isso que trouxe, ele ficou com o mais pesado.

Kamala saltou fora do poço carregando umas caixas de lamen enormes. Inuyasha lambeu os beiços ao ver aquilo. Mas ficou bravo porque Kamala jogou os caixotes todos em cima dele.

- Devia ter trazido ração Biriba pra esse cachorrinho mal educado Kagome. Você é boazinha demais com ele.

- Sseu... eu vou te matar!

As caixas voaram longe. Inuyasha sacou a Tessaiga furioso mas levou um golpe poderoso que o fez cair no chão. Sango e Miroku se prepararam pra lutar. Uma moça esguia, com uma trança parecida com a de Kamala, e uma espada dupla nas mãos, apontava a arma para o pescoço do hanyou que ainda estava bobo no chão.

- Ei que idéia foi essa carinha?

- Mas quem é você? – Sango se preparava para atacar. Kamala a deteve.

- Calma Sango! Ela está do nosso lado. Hamala, abaixa essa coisa, o cachorro late mais não morde não.

Ela sorriu e deu a mão pra Inuyasha, mas este saltou veloz para trás.

- Quem é essa aí?

- É a irmã do Kamala Inuyasha! Não seja grosso!

Ele estava pasmo.

- Grosso! Ela me atacou primeiro!

- Porque você ia atacar meu irmão. Nada contra você.

- Feh! Maldição!

- Inuyasha! Senta!

O resultado do senta agradou Kamala.

- Onde compro esses colares ein Kagome? – o hanyou praguejou de cara no chão ante o comentário do rapaz. Miroku não perdeu a oportunidade e chegou perto de Hamala.

- Muito prazer bela senhorita! Não gostaria de ter um filho meu?

Ela riu divertida.

- O que é maninho, tem concorrência pra você do lado de cá do poço? Hahahaha! Não me faça rir!

O monge se encolheu de vergonha, nunca uma mulher tinha zombado de seus galanteios. Sango riu baixinho. Kagome revirou os olhos.

- Ela veio ajudar a salvar a Shanara – Kamala se sentou na beira do poço – ei maninha, deixa eu te apresentar o pessoal.

Enquanto isso no vilarejo Kaede recebia a visita de sua irmã mais velha. Kikyou adentrou na cabana da velhota, que estava sentada perto do fogo. Quando viu a miko a velha sorriu.

- Minha irmã, o que a traz aqui?

- Diga-me Kaede – ela se ajoelhou em frente a velhota – o que está acontecendo, por que a moça foi raptada pelo Naraku?

- Não sabemos o que aquele monstro quer com ela. Mas não é nada bom, podemos ter certeza. O que sabemos é que ele deseja usar os poderes dela em seu favor, como faz com todos.

- Poderes?

- Sim. Você deve ter sentido a aura sinistra que emana dela, não é?

- É verdade.

- Pois ela bebeu o sangue de Inuyasha e essa aura sinistra se fortaleceu, e o lado negro despertou.

- Entendo. A lenda do sacerdote e do dragão é verdadeira então. E o que Inuyasha pretende fazer? Resgatá-la?

- Claro que eles vão tentar salvá-la minha irmã.

- Diga pra desistirem.

- O que? - A velha estava pasma.

- É isso mesmo Kaede – Kikyou se levantou e se dirigiu a porta – aquela menina está perdida. Diga para desistirem ou serão mortos.

A sacerdotisa saiu da cabana deixando Kaede preocupada. Depois de algum tempo eles chegavam ao vilarejo. O grupo de mulheres seguia na frente, com Kamala. Inuyasha, Miroku e Shippou iam mais atrás. Miroku cochichou para o hanyou.

- Ei Inuyasha, o que você achou dessa irmã do Kamala?

- Bah! É ainda mais arrogante que o irmão! Não sei em que vão nos ajudar a trazer a Shanara de volta.

- É – o monge fez cara de safado – principalmente porque ela lhe distrai a beça, não é?

Inuyasha se virou revoltado.

- Olha aqui Miroku se você não parar com esses comentários idiotas vou te jogar naquele poço entendeu?

O monge se afastou com o tom de voz do hanyou. Ele nunca demonstrara tamanha frieza na voz como naquela hora. Será que Inuyasha estaria voltando a ser o meio youkai que não se importava com ninguém? A pergunta soou na cabeça de Miroku.

Chegando ao vilarejo as moças entraram na cabana e encontraram a velhota com semblante preocupado. Kagome se aproximou dela e perguntou.

- O que foi vovó Kaede? A senhora parece tão inquieta?

- Não é nada querida. – a velha disfarçou e sorriu – quem é essa mocinha?

- É irmã do Kamala, ela veio nos ajudar a encontrar a Shanara e salvá-la do Naraku.

- Meu nome é Hamala, muito prazer! – ela estendeu a mão sorrindo.

Depois das apresentações elas trataram de preparar algo para comerem. Os rapazes ficaram do lado de fora, um pouco distantes da cabana. O cheiro da comida atraiu a atenção de Shippou, que correu para dentro. Kamala disse para Miroku ao ver que Inuyasha estava calado desde que voltaram do poço.

- Ei houshi-sama, o que tem o vira-lata? Que bicho mordeu esse pulguento que ele não xinga nem pragueja a um tempão?

- Ele está deprimido – sussurrou o monge temendo levar um coque – é por causa do que aconteceu com a Shanara. Inuyasha é muito sensível a coisas como essas, porque lembra o que aconteceu com a Kikyou. Sabe como é, ela ter caído nas garras de um sujeito vil como o Naraku, como a cinqüenta anos atrás.

- Claro. – suspirou Kamala – mas ele tem que sair dessa paranóia, a gente vai tirar a Narinha das mãos daquele idiota. Você vai ver.

O hanyou permanecia calado, sentado no alto de uma árvore. Sua face não tinha nenhum vestígio de irritação ou ansiedade, apenas um vazio. Os olhos dourados fitavam o nada, como olhos de um morto. Sim, um morto, como Shanara e como Kikyou, duas das mulheres que tinham sido e ainda eram muito importantes para ele. De um jeito ou de outro a vida de Inuyasha se ligava a uma humana, assim como seu pai. Será que o seu destino era semelhante ao de Inu-Taisho, morrer pra defender uma humana?

As divagações dele foram interrompidas por uma brisa suave, que trouxe levemente um cheiro familiar. No primeiro momento não quis acreditar, mas depois teve vontade de ir tirar a duvida. Afinal, ali por perto haviam muitos canteiros selvagens e esse cheiro impregnava as terras feudais essa época do ano. Mas o perfume era um pouco diferente, tinha um odor tropical, misterioso. Não podia ser.

Ele saltou e seguiu a direção do vento, e o cheiro foi ficando cada vez mais forte e familiar. Sim, era o cheiro dela. Ele correu mais veloz ainda, com medo do perfume desaparecer na imensidão da tarde avermelhada pelo sol de primavera. Seguiram alguns segundos para ele avistá-la de costas no alto de uma colina, toda florida aos seus pés. Os longos cabelos voavam deliciosamente ao sabor da ventania, manchando o rubor do entardecer. O hanyou gritou seu nome e num segundo ela se virou, fitando-o com os olhos amarelos e demoníacos. Mas sua face branca não estava transfigurada, mantinha o ar sereno de sempre. Em seus olhos rolavam lágrimas de sangue e ao ver isso Inuyasha estacou e não se aproximou mais. O cheiro dela está misturado ao do maldito Naraku, pensou ele com pesar. E seu sangue era o de um youkai completo.

- Shanara... me perdoe... eu não devia...

- Não é sua culpa – interrompeu ela – o que aconteceu comigo foi uma sucessão de acontecimentos dos quais eu não poderia fugir, era o meu destino.

- Não! – gritou ele – se eu não tivesse sido tão imprudente... eu não consigo proteger ninguém, todos que estão ao meu redor sofrem – ele abaixou o olhar – talvez eu devesse ter continuado lacrado naquela árvore, eu nunca deveria ter saído de lá.

- Não é verdade – ela se aproximou dele e tocou seu rosto - o que as pessoas que te amam fariam sem você meu querido...

Ela lhe beijou a face amorosamente, e ele a puxou e a abraçou tão forte que pareciam um só. As árvores rangeram ao sabor do vento que agora soprava mais intensamente. Embora ela tivesse o sangue de um demônio ainda era a sua Shanara, pensou o hanyou embriagado com o perfume de flores que dela emanava. Ele estremeceu ao sentir a frieza daquele corpo semi morto, o corpo de uma vampira completa.

Repentinamente uma pulsação fez Shanara tremer. Era o fragmento corrompido que vibrava com a força maligna de Naraku. Ela tentou inutilmente lutar contra aquela energia mas não teve forças. Os caninos dela cresceram mais ainda e ela se preparou para morder o pescoço de Inuyasha e sugar seu sangue. Sussurou concentrando sua força ao máximo.

- F... fuja... Inu... yasha...

Mas ele não ouvia mais nada. Ela então usando das ultimas energias de seu coração puxou seu tridente e perfurou a barriga de Inuyasha, que caiu ferido.

- Me perdoe... Inuyasha...

Ela chorava e se ajoelhou perto do hanyou que a olhava sorrindo.

- Não chore... minha Shanara...

Ele desmaiou ante o golpe. Sentiu o calor do sangue de Inuyasha que estava em sua arma e em suas mãos. Ela se levantou, afastou-se dele. Invocou o lobo com um grito de dor.

- Lealdade!

Saltou no dorso do lobo e fugiu montada em Lealdade.

No vilarejo as garotas chamaram os rapazes para comer, e Miroku gritava em vão pelo nome do hanyou. Ele entrou na cabana com ar preocupado.

- Eu não encontro o Inuyasha, onde será que ele foi?

De repente Kagome teve um mal pressentimento.

- Vamos procurar o Inuyasha – ela falou e sua voz tinha um vibrar amedrontado – ele não está bem.

Todos saíram a procura do hanyou pela floresta e redondezas. Haviam passado alguns minutos quando Kagome pressentiu a presença de fragmentos da jóia de quatro almas. Na hora imaginou seu o Kouga e sua surpresa foi enorme quando viu o youkai lobo chegando carregando Inuyasha nas costas. Todos correram até ele.

- Inuyasha! – gritou Kagome e seu horror foi ainda maior quando Kouga o colocou no chão e ela pode ver o ferimento que ele tinha na barriga. Sangrava muito.

- Mas o que aconteceu com ele? – disse Miroku e logo olhou feio pra Kouga – Você...

- Não me olhe desse jeito monge, eu não fiz isso ao cara de cachorro. Quando o encontrei ele já estava assim.

Ele se virou para pegar as mãos de Kagome mas ela estava ajoelhada ao lado do hanyou, em prantos.

- Ele está morto? – questionou ela desesperada.

- E esse cara morre tão facilmente Kagome? – zombou o youkai lobo – está vivo mas muito ferido.

- Senhorita Kagome, é melhor levar ele pra dentro – falou Miroku.

Eles o carregaram para dentro da cabana. Quando tiraram a capa e o kimono dele é que viram a gravidade do ferimento. Kamala arregalou os olhos.

- Peraí, esse ferimento foi feito pelo Lealdade!

- Como sabe? – quis saber Sango.

- Veja aqui... mostrou ele – o ferimento está cauterizado pela energia que emanou da arma, e são três ferimentos paralelos, isso é o tipo de ferimento que um tridente, que tem três pontas, causa na carne. Não tenho duvidas, foi a Shanara que feriu ele.

- Mas isso é impossível! – disse Kagome – ela está a serviço do Naraku, porque não o matou então?

Hamala afastou os cabelos do pescoço de Inuyasha e pode ver os vestígios dos dentes na pele do hanyou. No entanto não chegaram a perfurar.

- Olhe isso maninho, as marcas dos dentes dela, ela ia morder ele.

- Sim... então é isso...

Todos questionaram os irmãos. Hamala falou.

- Parece que ela veio até ele para amaldiçoá-lo sugando seu sangue, mas em vez disso o feriu com o tridente. Ela fez pra proteger o carinha de um destino pior que a morte.

Ela examinou o ferimento e sacou sua espada dupla, apontando a lamina para Inuyasha. Sango pegou seu braço para impedir.

- O que vai fazer? Ainda podemos salvá-lo!

- Mas é isso que eu vou fazer ora bolas! – se desvencilhou da exterminadora e uma serpente de energia emanou da arma e volteou sobre o ferimento que se fechou. Todos estavam admirados. Kamala sorriu.

- Saibam que se a minha irmã não estivesse aqui o vira lata já era! Nada pode curar um ferimento provocado por uma arma sagrada, somente o poder de cura da serpente é capaz disso.

- Sim. – Hamala se sentou mais no canto e suspirou. – A Shanara deve saber que eu estou aqui, por isso o feriu com o Lealdade.

- Impressionante – falou a velha Kaede examinando a barriga de Inuyasha que continuava desmaiado. – Mas e agora?

- Deixe que ele durma, precisa recuperar as energias, perdeu muito sangue. Amanhã ele nos conta o que aconteceu.

Naquela noite Kagome não saiu do lado de Inuyasha. Temia pela vida do hanyou. Tinha esquecido o quanto ele era importante para ela. Mas essa noite ela zelaria por ele. E assim fez.


	12. Em Busca Da Morte

Inuyasha acordou no outro dia e as lembranças da noite passada assaltara-lhe a mente. Ele se levantou sobre os protestos de Kagome, em vão. Saiu andando pela floresta sem rumo, andou, andou e perdeu a conta de quanto andou. Foi dar no lugar que encontrara a guerreira da lealdade. Ajoelhou-se no alto da colina e chorou. Pela segunda vez ele chorou. Depois de algum tempo enxugou as lagrimas e se levantou, os cabelos prateados voando como os dela antes. Uma figura conhecida se aproximou dele. Ao se virar constatou que era Kikyou. Ele se virou novamente para o horizonte.

- Kikyou... novamente uma mulher humana me leva á loucura.

- É irônico. – falou ela suavemente. – Você está se entregando novamente ao desespero Inuyasha? Não confia nessa mulher como não confiava em mim?

Ele se virou para fitá-la. Ao ver o rosto daquela a quem tanto amou um dia, e quem sabe ainda amasse, sua face se aliviou.

- As coisas mudaram muito. Inclusive eu mudei. Não sou aquele youkai maldoso e insensível de antes, aquele que você conheceu há cinqüenta anos. A Kagome me deixou mais humano nesse tempo que estivemos juntos. Eu me sinto bem com ela, me alivia o coração. Mas ai apareceu a Shanara, que me fez ver que não posso esquecer quem sou, um meio youkai que deve encontrar o equilíbrio entre minha natureza humana e youkai.

- Percebo que você está mudando muito rapidamente Inuyasha. Talvez isso seja perigoso pra você.

- É ... – ele sorriu – pode ser Kikyou. Mas uma coisa não muda. Por você, pela Kagome e pela Shanara, pelas três eu sou capaz de dar a minha vida. Não se esqueça... Kikyou...

Inuyasha se virou novamente. Depois continuou.

- Porque veio até aqui?

- Saiba que você não poderá trazer essa garota pra perto de você Inuyasha. Ela está perdida pra você. Todos nós temos um lado sombrio, mas no caso dela as coisas correram de uma maneira especial. Ela foi corrompida de uma maneira que não se pode voltar atrás. Por isso a esqueça.

Kikyou começou a se afastar após dizer essas palavras. Ele ficou lá, o olhar perdido no vazio. De repente ele se virou e chamou pela miko. Ela parou e olhou para ele. Neste instante ela viu nos olhos dele um profundo desamparo, como se sua alma fosse se perder. Correndo até ela o hanyou a abraçou. Kikyou ficou surpresa com aquele ato.

- Inuyasha... o que...?

- Abrace-me Kikyou... só me abrace...

Os dois ficaram assim por algum tempo. O corpo da Kikyou não tem nenhum calor, pensou Inuyasha. Ele sussurou.

- Não quero que aconteça novamente... Kikyou...

Ela se soltou do abraço do hanyou e se afastou um pouco. Ela sorriu.

- Para nós o tempo parou naquele instante, mas talvez ainda haja esperança para a sua amiga Inuyasha. Além do mais, eu sei que você não vai desistir não é mesmo?

Ela se virou e foi embora. Se tiver que se repetir a historia, que nós dois morramos juntos Shanara, pensou Inuyasha. E voltou para o vilarejo.

No dia seguinte eles partiram novamente guiados pela Kagome, tentando seguir o fragmento que estava no corpo da guerreira da lealdade. Após caminhar por um tempo o grupo chegou a vilarejo e que aparentemente tinha sido abandonado ás pressas, tamanha era a desordem que se via por todo lado. Ninguém por perto. Inuyasha farejou o ar e rosnou.

- Sinto o cheiro da Kagura por aqui. Fiquem atentos.

Como saídos de um pesadelo diversos cadáveres caíram sobre eles, num ataque em massa. Kagome gritou.

- Inuyasha! Sinto a presença de um fragmento!

Ele olhou ao redor mas não pode ver nada. Então seguindo a direção onde apontava a mocinha ele se deparou com Shanara suspensa no ar montada em lealdade. Ele gritou seu nome, e ela saltou do lobo e pousou no telhado de uma cabana, e Lealdade voltou a ser um tridente, que caiu em sua mão. De lá mesmo ela saltou em direção a ele, num ataque direto e mortal. Inuyasha sacou a Tessaiga e rebateu o ataque, fazendo Shanara voar e cair de pé de frente a ele. Kamala gritou.

- Ei vira-lata! Você não pode com ela!

- Cale a boca! – vociferou o hanyou – Não quero que ninguém se meta!

Mal acabou de falar teve que se esquivar do ataque dela. Era uma adversária terrível e os poderes de vampira aumentados pelos poderes da jóia de quatro almas a faziam uma oponente mortal. Kamala quis interferir mas uma barreira criada por ela não o deixou se aproximar. Miroku repelia os cadáveres e gritou.

- É o plano do Naraku! Ele quer que a Shanara mate o Inuyasha!

- Não! Inuyasha! – Kagome se desesperou.

Hamala olhava aquilo e um pensamento terrível lhe veio a mente quando viu Inuyasha largar a Tessaiga e parar de se esquivar. Os corpos caíram inertes e todos puderam presenciar a luta entre o hanyou e a guerreira.

- Venha Shanara... estou pronto. – ele disse suavemente. A face dela estava transformada, os caninos luziam enquanto ela sorria diabolicamente totalmente tomada de energia maligna. Apontou a arma mágica para Inuyasha e disparou seu ataque.

- Caninos de Sangue!

A energia sinistra da arma tomou a forma de um lobo vermelho e rugiu violentamente acertando o hanyou que voou com a força do impacto. Ele caiu entre uma montanha de arvores e escombros de casas. Todos estavam aterrorizados para a cena. Kagome gritava e seus olhos se encheram de lagrimas.

- Inuyasha! Por que você largou a Tessaiga seu idiota! Você...

De repente um arrepio assaltou-lhe a espinha. Ela se lembrou do que acontece quando Inuyasha larga a Tessaiga em situações como aquela. Miroku ia falar o mesmo mas parou ao ver o hanyou se levantar da pilha de madeira. Ele já havia mudado.

- Essa não... aconteceu o que eu temia! O Inuyasha se transformou num youkai completo!

Kamala se virou para o monge assustado.

- O que isso signfica?

Hamala se sentou e falou.

- Que agora os dois estão em pé de igualdade maninho.

Enquanto isso Inuyasha e Shanara se encaravam. Ele riu.

- O que acha... de morrermos juntos?

Ela sorriu.

- Perfeito... Inuyasha.

Ele a atacou com as garras e ela se esquivou e o cortou com o tridente, mas num jogo rápido ele a feriu no braço e o tridente caiu das mãos dela. Ele a agarrou pelo pescoço e começou a apertar. Mas com a energia emanada de sua mão ela chamou de volta o tridente e empalou o hanyou. De seus olhos ela derramou lágrimas de sangue. Ele amenizou o olhar terrível de youkai e sorriu conformado, apertando mais o pescoço dela.

- Você quer... morrer junto a mim... minha Shanara...

Ela não dizia nada devido a pressão no pescoço. Mas assentiu e os olhos mesmo amarelos pela energia maligna voltaram a ter o brilho doce que sempre tiveram. Ela empalou-o mais ainda, sentindo as forças se esvaindo. Ele sentiu nos ossos a morte.

Kagome não agüentava mais ver aquilo. Em prantos retesou o arco e preparou para disparar. Neste momento olhou pro lado e viu Kamala apontar a Força em direção á barreira. Ele apenas sorriu e assentiu. Ela então disparou uma flecha no mesmo instante em que ele disparava um dragão do céu. Com a energia combinada a barreira foi quebrada e eles correram até os dois.

- Senta! – o grito de Kagome fez Inuyasha largar Shanara que foi amparada por Kamala. Os dois estavam quase mortos.

Miroku chegou perto de Shanara e olhou Kagome.

- Onde está o fragmento senhorita Kagome?

- Está na nuca dela. Inuyasha...

O hanyou estava desmaiado. Enquanto Hamala fechava o ferimento com seu poder de cura Kagome purificou o fragmento para depois retirá-lo do corpo da moça. Todos retornaram para o vilarejo da velha Kaede.


	13. Adeus

Inuyasha despertou antes de Shanara. Ao se ver de volta ao vilarejo ele se sentiu perdido, se levantou e saiu da cabana. Kagome quase teve um infarte ao vê-lo de pé.

- Inuyasha! Vá se deitar agora mesmo! Você ainda não está bem...

- Kagome... o que aconteceu...?

Ela suspirou.

- Você quase morreu ontem. E ela ... também.

- Cadê a Shanara? – ele disse agitado.

- Ela ainda não acordou. Mas parece que está bem. Está no templo do alto da colina. Sabe, talvez ela tenha que ser purificada.

Ele saltou veloz até lá e entrando se deparou com Kamala, Hamala e Yuri, sentados ao redor de onde estava deitada Shanara, branca como uma folha de papel.

- Ela... está bem? – sua voz era de angustia.

- Vai ficar. – disse Yuri calmamente. – Essa minha prima, olha onde eu vim parar por causa dela...

Inuyasha olhou melhor e viu uma garrafinha pendurada numa vara, cheia de sangue, e um tubo que ia até o braço da moça. Tocou seu rosto e sentiu uma picada. Bateu a mão e viu que era o velho Myuga.

- O que faz aqui velha pulga imprestável?

- Não fale assim senhor Inuyasha! Vim ajudar a sua amiga!

- Ele ajudou muito – falou Hamala – graças a ele pudemos filtrar o sangue de Shanara. Agora ela está recebendo sangue apropriado para se recuperar.

Ele olhou novamente a moça desfalecida. Depois se virou e saiu, saltando em direção á floresta.

Enquanto corria sem rumo, sua face se iluminou. Ela está salva, pensou ele sentindo o coração mais leve.

No fim da tarde todos se despediam no poço come-ossos. Shanara não acordara ainda, mas sua pele estava mais corada.

- Vamos levá-la para casa – disse Yuri com ela nos braços. – lá poderemos cuidar melhor dela.

- Sim – concordou a velha Kaede – estarão mais seguros lá, vocês e as armas místicas.

- Queríamos que fosse assim – disse Hamala – um dia voltaremos. Obrigada e até um dia.

Depois das despedidas cada um saltou dentro do poço. Quando Yuri ia saltar com Shanara no colo ele ergueu o olhar e pode ver Inuyasha coberto pela penumbra da noite, no alto de uma árvore próxima. Ele olhava Shanara com tristeza e alegria misturadas no olhar. O rapaz sorriu e saltou levando a mocinha para o mundo dela. O hanyou do seu esconderijo sussurou tão baixinho que somente o vento que balançava as folhas pôde escutar.

- Adeus... minha Shanara...


End file.
